Chaos legends
by Hotday productions
Summary: El primer elegido encontró el poder que le fue concedido. Los antiguos héroes lo entrenaran en sus nuevos poderes. Él se convertirá en el elegido del Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

El inicio.

Lloviendo.

Lo único que se podía verse por los alrededores era una lluvia oscura, fría y tormentosa por los alrededores de una aldea rodeada de árboles. La aldea era un pueblo fantasma en llovizna, no había nadie, ni siquiera un alma.

Pero un alma abandonada, afueras de la aldea, estaba sufriendo.

Sufriendo por su existencia.

A las afueras de la aldea, en lo profundo del bosque, dentro de una caverna se podía verse que, tapado con una cobija un tanto destrozada, mientras lloraba de forma ligera ante su vida. Él estaba intentando dormir en esa noche tan fría y a la vez macabra, pero no podía.

Hace horas, él fue perseguido por una multitud de gente dentro de la aldea, golpeado, penetrado por todo tipo de armas y finalmente lanzado dentro del bosque, para que la naturaleza hiciese su acto morboso de finalizar su trabajo.

Pero al final, solamente despertó aquí, dentro de la caverna y con esa manta maltratada.

Ahora él estaba acostado en el frio y rocoso lugar de la caverna, mientras esperaba que, de alguna forma, el frio de la noche o que algún animal entrase y terminase con él, pero no pasaba nada de eso. La caverna se sentía cálida, como si la caverna no fuese afectada por la noche fría y oscura de afuera; y no había entrado ningún animal, ya que, aunque la caverna se podía notarse que algo vivía, nadie había entrado.

Él levanto su cabeza, ya que, aunque aún se podía escuchar la lluvia pero a menor medida, como si algo bajase la fuerza de la lluvia. Giro su cabeza para ver que no estaba lloviendo afuera, pero si podía escucharse como caía la lluvia. Él se levantó, mostrando su cuerpo infantil y mal desnutrido. Su piel es de color blanca; cabello de color amarrillo; ojos azules como el cielo, pero era un cielo un tanto muerto; camisa de color blanco, pero podía notarse varias rasgaduras y un tinte ligero de un color rojo; unos pantalones de color azul marino un poco destruido y tenía unas sandalias de color marrón. Él no tenía más de cinco años, aunque su estatura era un poco bajita de lo normal.

Él camino un poco para llegar a la entrada de la caverna, para asomarse y, para su sorpresa, no estaba lloviendo a través de un camino, pero a los lados sí, mostrando una especie de camino sin lluvia hacia algún lugar.

" _Para que"_ pensó triste el joven, viendo el camino sin lluvia que estaba delante de él. Él se volteó para refugiarse dentro de la caverna, pero no dio ni un paso para que él sintiese algo detrás de él, como si algo le estuviese llamándolo. Él se volteó para ver al camino, la misma dirección de esa sensación y camino, saliéndose de la caverna.

" _¿Qué tengo que perder"?_

Él siguió caminando ante el camino sin lluvia, mientras miraba a su alrededor con un poco de miedo por algún animal pudiese salir del lugar. Él pudo mirar que, a la izquierda, un puma, caminando de una manera depredadora mirando al joven, pero en vez de atacar o lanzarse, más bien lo seguía con la mirada de una manera vigilante entre las sombras. El joven, en vez de sentir miedo o preocupación con respecto a eso, más bien se sentía como si lo estuviesen vigilando para bien.

Como si lo estuviesen protegiendo.

El joven siguió caminando, hasta que tal punto la lluvia se detenía por completo y el joven, para su sorpresa, vio algo hermoso. Lo que vio al frente suyo era una cascada de un gran tamaño; el lago que estaba debajo de la cascada tenía un ligero brillo de un color casi blanco gracias a las nubes despegadas reflejando a la luna y el paisaje tenía un ligero brillo alrededor, como si estuviese en un lugar como en ese único cuento de hadas que leyó.

Él se acercó al lago y pudo mirar que dentro del lago había unos peces de distints colores muy llamativos, desde dorado hasta una especie de gris fuerte, hasta inclusive podía ver una especie de pez de color violeta dentro del lago.

Él fue quitado de sus pensamientos al sentir nuevamente esa sensación, que estaba dentro de la cascada. Él pudo ver, de forma ligera, una especie de caminos de rocas muy unido formando un puente natural. Él camino por ese puente y atravesó la cascada, sintiendo un leve escalofrió por el agua pero estaba tibia. Él vio que había una especie de escaleras, bajando hacia algún punto en el subsuelo _"Esto ¿es la entrada al infierno?"_ pensó de manera un tanto nerviosa y asustada ante lo que veía, pero sin dudar comenzó a bajar a través de las escaleras, esperando su fin.

Su esperado fin.

En las escaleras había una especie de antorchas encendidas, señalando que había alguien en ese lugar. Cuando llego al final de las escaleras, al frente suyo pudo mirar cómo una especie de isla, ya que se podía verse una especie de césped un tanto iluminado; unas especie de piedra rotas con varios símbolos marcados en el, pero no se podía verse nada por lo destruido y por la vejez de los años y en el centro de esa isla había una especie de mesa de piedra y encima de eso había algo brillante y la fuente de su sensación.

Él camino hacia esa cosa que lo estaba llamando, subió por las escaleras y cuando las subió, vio un poco más de cerca que, ese brillo era producido por una esmeralda un poco más grande que su mano y con un brillo tipo arcoíris. Él se acercó hacia la esmeralda y vio, en la piedra, una descripción: " **Esta es la gema que contiene los antiguos héroes del antiguo mundo. Héroes descansando dentro y un elegido los despertara de su eterno sueño. El poder Chaos solo se obtendrá de seres de corazones dignos.**

 **O perecerán con una muerte eterna"**

" _¿Muerte eterna?"_ pensó de forma un tanto feliz al terminar de leer, aunque de forma un tanto difícil por no saber mucho, a la descripción de esas palabras. Él se acercó hacia la esmeralda, alzando su mano y tocando la esmeralda.

Y todo su mundo se volvió oscuro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un ser, detrás de una gran reja, abrió los ojos al sentir algo bastante raro **\- ¿Qué es esa energía tan extraña? –** se preguntó a sí mismo el ser, que era una voz muy gruesa, masculina y muy robusta, que tenía una sed de poder en su voz.

Al frente del ser, afuera de la reja, se produjo una especie de brillos de distintos colores, pero lo que tenían más fuerza era un blanco, negro y azul. Después de que esos brillos se apagasen, el ser pudo ver que afuera de la reja unos seres antropomórficos de unas figuras muy extrañas. Unas luces se encendieron de la nada y se pudo verse que estos ochos seres se estaban estirándose **– Por kami ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El joven abrió los ojos, mirando una especie de tubería encima de su cabeza, que era de un color rojizo de una manera bastante raro, además de que se estaba moviéndose hacia una dirección por si misma. Él se levantó del suelo, que estaba cubierto de una especie de agua por cinco centímetros de llenado y estaba por todo lo alrededor de la zona que el joven podía ver. Él miro a su alrededor y pudo mirar paredes de un rojo oxido y esas mismas paredes estaban bastante oxidados; habían dos tuberías arriba en el techo, una de ellas es de un color azul mientras que la otra era un color rojo y le resultaba de una forma ligera familiar esa cosa rojiza moviéndose hacia una dirección.

" _¿Estoy…en el infierno?"_ pensó, después de ver a su alrededor. El joven cerró sus ojos con un poco de fuerza y camino siguiendo a la tubería roja.

Si estaba en el infierno, era mejor terminar con esto y recibir con su castigo que se merece.

Él siguió caminando en la zona aterradora, pensando que algún ser demoniaco iba a saltar, atacar o visitarle durante su caminata, pero no ocurrió nada parecido, más bien la caminata fue…tranquila y silenciosa, con la excepción de varias gotas cayendo al suelo mojado.

Siguió caminando hasta que un punto que, delante de él, vio una especie de puerta. Una mitad de esa puerta era de un color rojo sangre, mientras que la otra era de un color dorado. Él avanzo hacia la puerta y la iba a abrir, pero la detuvo por un grito por una voz ronca, grave y muy enojada.

 **\- …Malnacido estúpido! –** se terminó de hablar esa voz gruesa.

\- ¿Alguien necesita una caja de arena tamaño gato gigante? – se pudo escucharse otra voz un poco más suave pero disimulando una voz como la de un padre.

El joven se quedó estático, a centímetros de la manilla, al escuchar esas voces detrás de la puerta.

 **\- Si no fuese por esté maldito sello, te aplastaría como el insecto que eres –** le dijo de forma muy amenazante la voz gruesa.

\- ¡Ja! Lástima por ti, amigote – dijo con un poco de humor esa voz – Pero para mi suerte, esa reja es mi boleto de salvamento – dijo de forma victoriosa, pero después se pudo escucharse de tosido que se asemejaba a un gruñido por otro ser.

\- ¡Callaos los dos! – grito una tercera voz, que era más sería y sin emociones que la segunda – Que nuestro invitado especial ya llego – dijo esa voz.

" _¿Q-Qué?"_ pensó aterrado el joven _"¿C-Cómo?"_ pensó aterrado, pero él agito su cabeza para quitarse ese miedo que tenía. Él movió su mano para abrir la puerta, y cuando la abrió, se sorprendió por lo que vio adentro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El ser, detrás de la reja, estaba mirando de una manera un tanto impresionado lo que tenía al frente, y estos estaban mirando de forma curiosa tanto a sus alrededores como al ser detrás de la reja.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto uno de esos seres de color azul; zapatos deportivos; ojos de color verdes y unos guantes blancos en sus manos - ¿Acaso estamos en la casa de Shadow? – pregunto, para después ser golpeado por el ser de color negro con franjas rojas en su cabello; zapatos futuristas; guantes de color blanco; unas pulseras de color oro en sus muñecas y unos ojos de color rojo.

\- No Sonic – dijo el ser de color plateado; zapatos azules de punta, azul marino de los lados y pulseras de oro en sus tobillos; pulseras de color oro en sus muñecas y ojos de color dorado – Estamos en la mente de una ser vivo – él alzo su mano para verlo y después cerrarla – Nuestros espíritus fueron telens transportados a este cuerpo.

\- Aparentemente alguien agarro la chaos emeralds – dijo un ser de pelaje de color rojo y en su pecho una línea de color blanco; zapatos de color en la punta delantera y trasera de color rojo, en el medio de un color amarrillo y encima de los zapatos una placa de metal; pulseras de color verde en sus tobillos; unos guantes con dos pinchos en los nudillos y ojos de color violeta – Alguien nos despertó de nuestro sueño.

\- Y que sueño – dijo Sonic, masajeándose un poco su cuello con una expresión un tanto adolorida.

 **\- ¿Quiénes sois? –** pregunto el ser detrás de la reja, presentándose como un gran zorro rojo de gran tamaño con nueve colas **\- ¿Cómo llegaron acá?**

\- Y ¿Quién cerro al zorrito? – pregunto cómicamente Sonic.

\- Sonic – dijo el ser plateado – Este ser, sea que sea, tiene un gran poder, no lo tomes tan a la ligera – él se acercó a la reja, para después darle una pequeña reverencia – Yo soy Silver the Hedgehog – sé auto presentó – Él es Sonic – señalo al ser que hizo el chiste – Shadow – señalo el de negro – Amy – señalo a una mujer que tiene un vestido de color rojo; unas botas rojas; piel de color rosa; pulseras de color oro en sus muñecas más grande que el de los adultos y ojos de color verde – Tails – señalo a un zorro de color amarrillo y su pecho de color blanco; dos colas; zapatos de color blanco en la punta y el resto en rojo y ojos de color azules – Knuckles – señalo el de guantes con pinchos – Rouge – señalo a una vampira que le guiño el ojo; ella tenía una ropa un tanto "Excéntrico" de color gris oscuro, en el pecho de forma de corazón purpura; botas blancas y en la punta un corazón de forma de corazón en la punta; guantes blancos; su cabeza en de color blanco y su piel de color carne; unas alas grises oscuros y ojos de color azules claro – Blaze – señalo a una gata de vestido que cubre su cuerpo-sin la cabeza-de color purpura y pantalones blanco; zapatos purpura brillante y en el medio blanco; guantes; piel de color lavanda con un toque de purpura y ojos de color dorado – Y Cosmo – señalo a una ser que el gran kitsune no supo de qué especie era, ya que se pareciera por su pelo como una flor. Ella saludo al kitsune con una sonrisa; ella tenía un vestido verde claro y una parte blanca y tenía un amuleto en su pecho; zapatillas de color verde; cabello de color verde con dos rosas aun cerradas; ojos azules y piel de color melocotón pálido.

El gran kitsune miraba un tanto maravillado ante lo que veía en sus ojos, ya que estos seres, como dijo Silver, eran espíritus. Pero había algo que se preguntaba ¿de dónde habían salido? **– Soy Kurama, el gran biju de nueve colas, o como me llaman los humanos, el Kyubi no yoko.**

\- ¿Aquí hay humanos? – pregunto un tanto interesado Shadow.

Antes de que Kurama le respondiese, una franja de color azul corrió a gran velocidad hasta la nariz de este - ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan grandes? – le pregunto, para después ser golpeado por una de sus colas de Kurama.

 **\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a molestar al gran Kurama?! –** grito enojado con una vena a punto de explotar en su cabeza.

Sonic se levantó de un salto del suelo e iba a decirle algo, pero fue golpeado por Tails, que tenía una leve vena en su cabeza – Lo siento por nuestro compañero, Kurama-sama – dijo de forma de disculpa Silver – A veces él es un idiota sin cerebro.

\- ¡Hey! – grito Sonic muy molesto acerca del comentario ofensivo-pero verdero-de Silver.

 **\- Bien, resolviendo eso ¿Cómo vinieron? –** pregunto nuevamente.

Shadow le iba a responderle, pero Sonic le adelanto, dándole una respuesta al estilo Sonic.

\- Aparentemente esas grandes orejas están de decoración – se burló Sonic, haciéndole enojar a Kurama.

 **\- ¡Que dijiste cerebro de mapache! –** le grito Kurama enojado.

\- ¡Soy un Hedgehog para que sepas, zorro súper desarrollado! – y los dos comenzaron a pelearse o en este caso, insultándose uno al otro.

Shadow suspiro, cansado de que su "Amigo" pelease con alguien que le puede darle unas respuestas, y conociéndolo bien van a tardar un buen rato.

Un rato demasiado largo.

Shadow suspiro y retrocedió hacia el grupo, mientras que esos dos aún se seguían insultándose entre sí - ¿Puedes saber en qué mente estamos? – le pregunto Shadow un tanto interesado.

Silver asintió. Levanto su mano derecha y comenzó a brillar, para después abrir los ojos y bajarla – No puedo.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes? – pregunto Blaze confundida – No es la primera vez que te metes en la mente de un ser ¿verdad? – pregunto Blaze.

\- En este tipo de problema solo hay dos opciones, aunque una de ellas es imposible que se cumpla – le dijo Silver, mirándola a los ojos de Blaze.

\- ¿Cuál sería? – pregunto Cosmo.

\- Que este ser estuviese muerto, algo imposible ya que estamos despiertos y no aun dormidos – dijo Silver, haciendo asentir a todos.

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es la otra posibilidad? – pregunto Rouge.

\- Que este ser, sea quien sea, estuviese consciente de sí mismo en su mente – todos lo miraron confundidos por lo que dijo Silver. Él suspiro – En palabras simple, él o ella está caminando libremente y de forma, digamos, consciente en su mente.

\- ¿Eso es posible? – le pregunto Knuckles interesado.

\- Y pensaba que podías hacer eso, Don Meditación – se burló Rouge.

\- ¡Hey! – amenazo Knuckles, alzando su puño izquierdo a Rouge - ¡Yo medito para pasar el día como guardián, no navegando por mi mente!

\- Ex – corrigió Rouge.

\- Callaos los dos – dijo Shadow, golpeando a los dos en sus cabezas – Lo único que quiero es tener otra pelea como esos dos de atrás – él giro su cabeza para mirar a Silver – Lo que dijiste ¿es posible?

Silver se cruzó sus brazos, meditando y recordando para darle una respuesta lógica – Con la excepción de mí, eso no estoy tan seguro – le respondió sincero Silver – Puede ser que este ser, como yo, tenga habilidades psicológicas. Pero como dije, no estoy tan seguro.

\- Entonces debería estar andando por aquí ¿verdad? – pregunto Rouge, yendo hacia la puerta para buscarlo. Lo detuvo Silver, sujetándola por el hombro.

\- Dejemos que venga solo – dijo Silver y Rouge asintió, ya que él era el experto de las mentes después de todo.

Shadow movió de repente su cabeza hacia la puerta, como si él sintiese algo – Shadow ¿pasa al/¡Callaos los dos! – grito Shadow Shadow, interrumpiendo a los dos – Que nuestro invitado especial ya llego – dijo Shadow, mirando hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando al ser del dueño de está mente.

Para la sorpresa de todos, el dueño de este lugar era un niño, no más de cinco años, entrando a la sala.

 **\- Aparentemente –** comenzó a hablar Kurama, mientras miraba al joven **– Mi contenedor ya llego.**

\- ¿C-Contenedor? – pregunto nervioso el joven, mientras miraba con mucho nerviosismo a todos los seres dentro de la sala y estos miraba muy curiosos a él joven.

\- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Tails susurrando.

\- El dueño de está mente – respondió Silver, sorprendido.

\- ¿Un niñito tiene está mente? –pregunto un poco preocupada Rouge susurrando.

\- No lo sé. Aunque yo pueda meterme en la mente de los seres, nunca lo hice – Silver dijo, para después mirar está….alcantarilla de pesadilla – Pero está esencia es… - no pudo continuar.

\- Es asfixiante – termino de decir Shadow, cruzándose los bazos.

\- Exactamente – dijo Silver, asintiendo.

\- ¿Q-Quienes sois? – pregunto el joven, muy nervioso mirando a todos, hasta inclusive a Kurama.

 **\- ¿No sabes quién soy? –** pregunto Kurama, pero en vez de ser una voz de molestia, más bien era una de preocupación.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, para después negar con la cabeza Kurama **– Soy…Soy Kurama.**

\- ¿L-La voz de mi cabeza? – pregunto el joven.

 **\- Así es, Naruto –** respondió Kurama.

\- ¿La voz de la cabeza? – pregunto Blaze, bastante curiosa y un tanto confundida.

 **\- Yo soy una parte del cuerpo de Naruto…o en este caso, estoy atrapado dentro de Naruto algo ocurrido hace cinco años atrás, algo que me culpo a mí mismo.**

\- ¿Qué cosa, ser un z – no pudo continuar Sonic, ya que fue golpeado por Shadow.

\- ¿Eres el causante de la tristeza de Naruto? – pregunto Silver, ya que tenía una mano derecha levantada mientras brillaba.

\- ¿C-Cómo es eso? – pregunto Naruto, mirando a Silver, para después mirar a Kurama - ¿Q-Qué quiere decir?

Kurama suspiro **– Ven –** dijo Kurama y Naruro se movilizó hacia la reja. Cuando estaba dentro, Kurama se acostó para poner su cabeza al frente de Naruto **\- ¿Sabes lo ocurrido el diez de Octubre hace cinco años? –** Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Kurama **– Yo…fui el causante de eso –** Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y miedo **– Yo soy, como me llaman los humanos, el Kyubi no Yoko y estoy dentro de ti –** Naruto estaba temblando al saber esa noticia, para después caer de rodillas.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Cosmo, muy preocupada ante el jove.

Antes de que Kurama respondiese, Naruto hablo – Soy un demonio – susurro Naruto pero fue escuchado por todos.

 **\- ¡No, no lo eres! –** grito Kurama, alzando la mirada de Naruto para verle **\- ¡Los únicos demonios son esos de Konoha! –** él golpeo la reja con su pata izquierda **\- ¡Si no fuese por está maldita reja hecha por ese malnacido Minato, quizás yo pudiese cumplir la promesa de Kusina!**

\- ¿K-Kusina? – pregunto Naruto confundido.

Kurama suspiro **– Después hablamos de eso –** le respondió Kurama **– Pero lo más importante ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –** pregunto Kurama viendo a los seres extraños que vinieron, antes de ser interrumpido por ese Sonic.

\- Pequeño ¿agarraste una esmerald antes de entrar aquí? – le pregunto Silver y Naruto asintió – Entonces la profecía se cumplió.

 **\- ¿Cuál? –** pregunto Kurama, levemente interesado.

\- Para hacer el cuento corto – hablo Knuckles– Nosotros dormimos, o en este caso, nuestras almas dormían dentro de la chaos Esmerald, que se habían unido después de cierta circunstancia con el dio Chaos.

 **\- ¿Dios Chaos? –** pregunto Kurama confundido.

\- Larga historia – respondió Knuckles – Pero como sea, las chaos esmerald se unieron en uno solo. Después de nuestros fallecimientos, Tikal se nos presentó en nuestro camino hacia el más allá, ofreciéndonos un pequeño trato. Nos ofreció encerrarnos dentro de la unificada chaos esmerald nuestras almas para enseñarle sus poderes al elegido del Chaos, el nuevo y primer elegido de la chaos esmerald de toda la historia – termino de contar la breve historia Knuckles.

 **\- In…interesante –** dijo Kurama, un tanto impresionado ante la breve historia que escucho **\- ¿Desde cuándo estaban durmiendo?** **-** pregunto Kurama.

Lo único como respuesta fue un levantamiento de hombros por parte de Knuckles.

\- Pero no es lo importante – dijo Shadow – Lo importante ¿Qué paso hace cinco años atrás? – él se sentó en el pequeño charco que estaba todo el lugar – Ya que estaremos por una temporada por aquí, será mejor conocernos mutuamente ¿verdad? – dijo Shadow y todos asintieron.

 **\- Muy bien –** él miro como Naruto, poco a poco, salía de la jaula, con una mirada de tristeza _**"No le culpo, por lo descubrió ahora"**_ pensó triste Kurama **– Todo comenzó hace cinco años atrás…** \- no pudo continuar, ya que estaba mirando a Naruto.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? – pregunto Naruto.

 **\- Todo comenzo –** comenzó a decir sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de Naruto **– Hace cinco años atrás, cuando Naruto estaba naciendo. Kushina, tu oka-chan te estaba teniendo, todo estaba resultando bien. Pero todo cambió cuando un ser de capa negra con una máscara rara apareció, secuestrándome a Kushina. Minato estaba ahí, custodiando a Kushina y poniendo más fuerza al sello para que no hubiese un accidente fatal, te utilizo a ti Naruto para distraer a Minato y alejarlo de Kushina; momentos después él me saco y no sé nada de lo ocurrido después. Cuando recupere mi consciencia yo…asesine a Kushina y a Minato, aun cuando tenía mi conciencia perdida y fue el causante de tú…desgracia –** dijo eso, mirando a Naruto, que él tenía los ojos abiertos ante tal noticia.

\- P-Pero Jiji me dijo quesabía quiénes eran mis padres – dijo Naruto perplejo - ¿M-Me mintió? – pregunto, abrazándose a sí mismo al saber tal noticia.

 **\- Hiruzen te mintió para proteger de los enemigos de tus padres –** le dijo, pero en vez de tranquilizarlo, él se cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, para después ser abrazado por Cosmo a sus espaldas.

Shadow se acercó a la jaula, atravesándola, para estar al lado de Kurama - ¿Es tan peligroso saberlo? – le pregunto susurrando.

 **\- Hiruzen es un idiota –** le respondió susurrando **– Una cosa es no decirlo al mundo, pero otra es no revelarle el linaje, eso y Naruto pudiese vivir mejor en la casa de sus padres por ser muy segura.**

\- ¿Por qué no lo hace? – pregunto.

 **\- Es una idea, pero creo que por miedo que por otra cosa** – le respondió.

Shadow asintió, alejándose de la jaula para estar al lado de Tails. Él pudo mirar como las Cosmo llevo a Naruto al pequeño grupo de mujeres que se habían formado. Shadow suspiro - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Silver.

\- ¿Acaso te preocupa de que Naruto fuese un pobre niño debilucho? – pregunto un tanto cómico Sonic, para después ser golpeado por la cabeza por Knuckles.

\- No es eso, imbécil – dijo Shadow un tanto enojado por las palabras de Sonic – Es solo que lo que vemos es algo que me preocupa alrededor de Naruto – Shadow miro a Kurama, que estaba un tanto pensativo – Creo que él lo sabe.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo – dijo Silver – Pero creo que será mejor cuando Naruto se vaya de la mente. Creo que hacerlo recordar no sea buena idea – todos asintieron ante la idea de Silver.

Por lo menos podrían saber que tan malo fuese la vida del nuevo elegido.

…

..

.

Aunque pasaron una hora desde que llego Naruto, el joven pudo conocer un poco a estos seres, o en este caso, a los mobians que llegaron a la mente de Naruto. Descubrió desde sus aventuras hasta de sus antiguos camaradas, amigos y algún que otro enemigo. Pero también tanto como Kurama y Naruto-más hacia Kurama-pudieron saber que, cuando estaban vivos, habían tecnologías muy poderosas como fascinantes, aunque claro, en más de una ocasión Naruto y Kurama se perdían.

\- ¿D-Donde está ese tal Omega? – pregunto Naruto a Shadow, que este estaba un poco alejado al grupo, ya que Sonic le conto una cosa de un ex androide de Eggman que era el único aliado de Shadow que, según su palabra, le caía bien.

\- Eso no estoy seguro – respondió Shadow un tanto perdido ante la respuesta – La única vez que lo vi fueron mis últimos momentos de vida. Después de eso, quizás se haya oxidado, auto-destruido o que se haya desconectado hasta que alguien lo despierte.

\- En palabras más simples, está perdido ese robot – dijo Rouge con una sonrisa arriba de Naruto volando.

\- Conociendo a ese montón de chatarra engreído, posiblemente sepa acerca del elegido del chaos, ya que estaba ahí cuando nuestras almas fueron metidas dentro de la Emerald, posiblemente este metido dentro de una caverna o enterrado por ahí en el suelo, pero lo dudo mucho – Shadow miro a Kurama, que estaba conversando con Blaze acerca de una cosa a escondidas – Si lo que nos dijo Kurama acerca de los países elementales y que nadie descubrió la tecnología de ese gordiflón muerto, quizás estemos en el futuro demasiado lejano.

\- ¡Anciana! – estornudo Knuckles con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ven acá cerebro de musculo! – grito enojada y sonrojada Rouge, persiguiendo al pobre echidna mientras que este se estaba riéndose.

\- Algunas cosas si cambian – se rio un poco Shadow. Él giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto que miraba la persecución de los dos. Él lo miro un poco más detenidamente y, aunque él no sea experto en niños, podía saber que era demasiado delgado.

Aunque también pudo ser su imaginación al no ser experto de la raza humana.

…

..

.

\- ¿M-Me tengo que ir? – pregunto Naruto.

 **\- Sé que es difícil para ti, cachorro –** comentó Kurama **– Pero tú necesitas estar en Konoha en estos momentos para no levantar sospechas innecesarias de ese anciano ¿entendiste? –** dijo Kurama, que este asintió.

\- Una cosa más – dijo Shadow, acercándose a Naruto – Si no quieres caminar a través de esa aldea, hay una manera más segura de ir allá sin llamar la atención.

\- ¿C-Cuál es? – pregunto Naruto, un tanto feliz por una respuesta.

\- Solo ten la chaos esmerald en la mano, concentra su poder, ten en la cabeza en qué lugar desearías estar y finalmente di **Chaos control** ¿entendiste? – asintió Naruto – Tranquilo si no te sale a la primera, a mí se me salió la quinta – le comento con una sonrisa.

\- Y ¿Por qué tú siempre me regañabas al no utilizar esa cosa? – pregunto Sonic, cruzándose los hombros.

\- Porqué eres un imbécil, tarado, cerebro de insecto, que no sigue una orden aunque sea muy sencilla ¿continuo? – le sonrió, haciendo apartar la mirada a Sonic y haciendo reír a todos, hasta Naruto.

\- ¿C-Cómo salgo? – pregunto.

 **\- Solo concéntrate y ya, nada difícil** – Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Kurama.

Naruto cerró los ojos y, en un momento a otro, desapareció, como si jamás estuviese ahí.

\- Ya que no está aquí – dijo Tail, mirando a Kurama – Dinos como fue la vida de ese pequeño – le dijo muy serió, haciendo suspirar a Kurama.

Esto será un poco largo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto despertó, en la misma caverna que agarro esa emerald. Cuando se levantó, un hueco del techo reflejaba la luz de la luna y pudo ver que la zona que había agarrado la chaos emerld era más bien una isla un tanto muerta, ya que por no recibir ni una gota de agua por la caverna, la vegetación falleció por el tiempo _"Este debió ser una zona muy hermosa cuando ellos estaban vivos"_ pensó Naruto, al ver esta isla muerta. Él agarro la emerald que cayó al suelo después de su visita mental. Él la vio y se concentró un poco a un lugar un poco cercano. Unos segundos después, la emerld brillo y dijo – **Chaos control** – y desapareció.

Apareció afuera de la caverna y de la catarata, estando afuera de la misma. Él se impacto acerca de esto _"Funciono"_ pensó impresionado.

 _\- "Y a la primera" –_ se escuchó la voz deShadow.

\- ¿S-Shadow-ne? – pregunto Naruto impresionado.

 _\- "Está bola de pelo súper crecida nos ayudó para comunicarnos contigo de forma telepática" –_ respondió Sonic.

 _ **\- "Eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es que vayas a Konoha y a tú cuarto, mañana te guiare a un lugar mejor" –**_ dijo Kurama, haciendo asentir a Naruto.

Naruto hizo lo mismo como dentro de la caverna y se tenletransporto a otra parte.

Pero lo que él no sabía, era que alguien lo estaba vigilando entre las sombras, que se fue cuando Naruto se había telentarnsportado.

…

..

.

Naruto, gracias a la telentransportación, apareció en su casa que estaba un tanto limpia, ya que Naruto no tenía nada en su casa.

Ya que le lo habían robado otra vez.

Naruto suspiro, caminando para ir a la cama y acostarse, ya que él estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar.

Necesitaba tener fuerzas si mañana ocurría lo mismo como hoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En lo profundo del bosque, la cosa negra que estaba viendo a Naruto era un jaguar caminando cada vez más y más adentro del bosque, ya que su objetivo ya se había cumplido. El jaguar llego a una zona específica, donde había una persona sentada en una clase de trono que estaba cubierta por vegetación, pero lo raro era que estaba unido y natural y algo invasor. El ser sentado no se podía verse nada de él, ya que portaba una capa negra de cuerpo entero y la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada.

 _\- "El elegido " –_ __el jaguar se comunicó con el ser _– "encontró la chaos emerald"._

\- Excelente – el ser se levantó del trono – El joven uzumaki hará grandes cosas en el futuro con ese poder – el ser giro su cabeza para ver al horizonte del espeso bosque – Las arenas del fin ya comenzaron a fluir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una gran colina, se pudo verse a un ser con capa mirando hacia adelante en la espesa noche a un bosque que al horizonte se podía verse unas construcciones. Él se quitó la capucha para reflejar su rostro. Es de piel blanca un tanto pálida, como si viese a un fantasma; ojos rojos aunque brillaba misteriosamente y cabello negro ya que el resto no se veía por la capa – Elegido del chaos encontrado – dijo el ser. Él giro su cabeza para ver que detrás del ser había unos seres con capas negras y lo interesante es que portaban máscaras de animales en ellos. Uno de estos seres se estaba arrastrándose del suelo, intentando alejarse del ser.

El hombre de la colina siguió al arrastrado hombre, para después agarrar el cuello del pobre y levantarlo del suelo para que le mirase a los ojos-aun teniendo la máscara-.

\- ¿Q-Quién eres? – pregunto el hombre demostrando mucho temor en su voz.

En vez de responder, golpeó al pecho del hombre, penetrándolo y teniendo su corazón en su mano – Un amigo – le dijo, para después destrozar el corazón, sacar su brazo del pecho y soltarlo, dejando un charco de sangre. Él ser lanzo el corazón aplastado al cadáver y se fue al bosque.

Ya que si él o ella tenia la chaos emerald, podía cumplir su misión, una misión personal que nada ni nadie lo iba a detener.

Ni siquiera ese ser autollamado Shinobi no Kami (Dios shinobi).

OoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOo

Nota 1: ¡Hola Hola! Sé que estarán muy curiosos del porqué de la eliminación del Chaos legend original, digamos que no me gusto el resultado que yo le di. Por eso lo borre y hare cuenta nueva, mejorando así el fic (y admitámoslo, era feo de leer de por sí).

Nota 2: Gracias por su apoyo, ya que "Libro uno: Nueva vida" consiguió más de mil vistos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Sayonara, se despide Hotday


	2. Chapter 2

Enemigo en la puerta

Naruto despertó, ya que los rayos del sol golpeaba directamente al rostro del Uzumaki. Naruto se levantó de la cama para sentarse en ella, se masajeó la cabeza un poco, para después levantar su mirada y ver la chaos emerald en la mesita. Él las agarro y las miro de una forma casi penetrante. Él suspiro y apoyo la emerald en la cama, para después levantarse de la cama e irse a al baño.

Después de ducharse y, nuevamente, sentarse en la cama y cerró los ojos pensando en la situación en que estaba.

La emerald; los mobians y finalmente Kurama.

" _**\- ¿Cachorro? -"**_ pregunto Kurama, aunque su voz fuese gruesa mostraba preocupación.

" _E-Estoy Bien, Kurama-sama"_ le respondió, acostándose nuevamente en la cama y miraba el techo de un amanera pensativa, como a su vez teniendo la emerald en su pecho.

" _ **\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –"**_ le pregunto nuevamente, aunque en el fondo podía escucharse una leve risa para después escuchar un fuerte golpe.

Naruto siguió mirando el techo, mirándolo de una manera pensativa, para después cerrar los ojos _" – No lo sé –_ respondió no tan seguro en que responder _– A-Ayer Descubrí quien soy en realidad…mi soledad –_ abrió los ojos y levantarse de la cama para sentarse.

Después de esas palabras, nadie le dijo nada, sabiendo que para Naruto, un pequeño niño de cinco años, teniendo respuestas de forma repentina de un solo día, para cualquiera sería muy doloroso, más para Naruto.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta para salir a caminar e ir a comer algo, solo el único lugar que, para su suerte, lo tratan como es.

Un pequeño niño humano.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El ser de la capa estaba acercándose hacia las puertas de Konoha, viendo las grandes puertas como unos chunins custodiándola. Él giro su cabeza para ver como unos anbus saltaban hacia la dirección donde estuvo su batalla contra esas personas de la colina.

Cuando estaba al frente de la puerta, uno de los chunins lo paro poniéndose en medio entre él y la entrada de Konoha - ¿Qué quieres hacer en Konoha, extranjero? – le pregunto el chunin.

\- Solo pasar el rato y, posiblemente, quedarme en Konoha – le respondió.

El chunin, un tanto incrédulo, levanto la ceja mirándolo un tanto sospechoso.

\- Bien, pero primero quítate esa capucha – dijo el chunin y el ser asintió.

Puso sus manos en la capucha para después quitrasela de su cabeza. Cuando se lo quito, el chunin pudo ver que el ser era de color de pelo negro; ojos de color rojo, aunque se podía verse ligeramente brillosos; y una piel ligeramente pálida – Muy bien, puedes pasar – el chunin se apartó del camino y el ser camino hacia su objetivo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto caminaba a través de las calles, sintiendo como si fuese otro día normal para él. Los adultos que estaban caminando a través de la zona lo miraban con temor como a su vez odió, hasta los ninjas que pasaban por esa zona lo miraban de la misma forma.

" _\- Estúpidos –"_ pudo escuchar como susurraba Tails.

Naruto seguía caminando hasta que, al frente suyo, estaba un restaurante llamado Ichiraku, un puesto de ramen que eran los únicos que lo aceptaban y no lo echaban a patadas. Cuando entro, pudo ver que estaba completamente vació, con la excepción de un hombre que estaba preparando unos platos en el fondo y una muchacha, por lo menos unos doce años, poniendo limpiando la barra. Ella levanto al escuchar los pasos de Naruto y ella puso una sonrisa - ¡Naruto-kun! – dijo alegremente la muchacha. La muchacha es de color blanco; ojos negros; cabello un poco largo de color castaño; y traía un vestido de color blanco que tenía un delantal azul oscuro y un pañuelo-que sujetaba su cabello-en su cabeza.

Naruto podía escuchar unos pasos detrás de la muchacha, que era un hombre mayor de piel morena; cabello grisáceo; algunas arrugas pequeñas al lado de sus dos ajos; y un kimono de cocina de color blanco - ¡Naruto-kun, bienvenido! – saludo el hombre, mientras veía como el pequeño niño se montaba en una de las sillas, que era la de su puesto preferido - ¿Lo de siempre? – pregunto, pero puso una sonrisa curiosa al verlo negar con la cabeza.

\- ¿Hay algo más? – pregunto Naruto, mientras que el hombre se rascaba el cuello.

\- B-Bueno, veraz/¡Aquí esta, Naruto-kun! – dijo alegremente la muchacha, interrumpiendo al hombre, dándole un plato de arroz con una parte de pescado y algunos vegetales.

\- A-Arigatou, Ayame-ne – dijo Naruto, agarrando unos palillos y agarraba un poco la comida.

\- No entiendo – dijo el hombre muy confundido ante lo que veía en sus ojos, mientras veía a Ayame acariciando la cabeza de Naruto mientras comía - ¿Desde cuándo come otra cosa que no sea ramen? – pregunto, pero su rostro se paralizo levemente ante la mirada un tanto agresiva de su hija.

\- Le doy estas comidas para que él crezca ¿o prefieres cargarlo en tus hombros cuando tenga veinte? – pregunto un tanto sarcástica, haciendo reír un poco al hombre un tanto nervioso, ya que aunque su hija decía la verdad, no podía estar sorprendido de que ella le estuviese preparando una comida a su mejor cliente.

\- Y ¿yo? – pregunto el hombre un tanto enojado, pero él retrocedió otra vez al ver una sonrisa BASTANTE amable de su hija – C-Creo que se me queman los videos – dijo rápidamente yendo a la cocina.

\- ¿L-Le pasa algo? – pregunto levemente nervioso Naruto.

\- Claro que no – dijo Ayame con una sonrisa, aun acariciándole su cabello – Solo sigue comiendo está sabrosa comida hecho por tu onee-san – dijo Ayame, sentándose al frente de él mientras lo veía comer su comida.

Cuando Naruto termino, un hombre de capa entro en el restaurante y la actitud que tenía Ayame y Teuchi, aunque felices, pusieron una actitud un poco más sería. El hombre, sin decir nada, se sentó a unas sillas al lado derecho de Naruto. Él agarro un menú.

Naruto vio al hombre de la capa, ya que se sentía, en cierta manera, vigilado por este, como su estuviese vigilado _"- Que extraño –"_ pudo escuchar a Shadow hablar.

" _\- ¿Qué cosa? – "_ pregunto Sonic muy curioso.

" – _No lo sé, solo sé que esta sensación es…extraña, pero ¿Cómo es posible sentirlo? – "_ pregunto Shadow un tanto confundido.

" – _**Es muy simple – "**_ comentó Kurama _**" – Estás unido a Naruto, y ya que estamos en el mismo cuerpo puedes sentir algunas cosas que Naruto puede o no sentir "**_

" _\- ¿No sentir? – "_ pregunto Amy curiosa.

" – _**Es muy simple , ya que vosotros tienen algunas capacidades especiales que yo o Naruto no tienen. Ahora que lo hemos resuelto ¿Qué sientes de ese sujeto? – "**_ pregunto Kurama bastante curioso.

" – _Es cierto, ya que no conozco a nada de ese ser…¡Espera, como lo sabes! – "_ grito Sonic muy preocupado.

" – _No lo sé – "_ respondió Shadow, sin prestarle el grito que hizo Sonic _" – Es solo que me hace…familiar de alguna forma – "_

\- ¿Quieres algo, señor? – pregunto Teuchi al hombre, ya que estaba leyendo el menú pero no estaba pidiendo nada, ni siquiera algo para beber.

El hombre levanto la cara para, según Teuchi, mirarlo al rostro – Hai – dijo de una forma un tanto seca – Quiero este ramen de cerdo – pidió y Teuchi, sin decir nada, asintió y se retiró a la cocina.

El ser giro su cabeza levemente hacia Naruto, que este se tensó ante la mirada del hombre de la capa ya que después el jovencito giro su cabeza para verlo y vio que, según lo que veía, era unos ojos de color rojo que brillaban de una forma un tanto sospechosa, como si estuviese analizándolo de alguna u otra forma.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Ayame un tanto preocupada ante lo que veía, ya que Naruto tenía un tanto vigilado al señor por alguna extraña razón.

\- N-No, claro que no – dijo rápidamente Naruto, apartando su mirada al señor para ver a Ayame. Después de verla suspirar aliviada, volvió a mirar al hombre y este no le seguía mirándolo, más bien estaba comiendo el ramen de una forma calmada y tranquila.

" – _**Naruto ¿pasa algo? Te note bastante nervioso – "**_ pregunto Kurama, no sabiendo lo que paso hace segundos atrás.

En vez de responder, siguió comiendo, hace dudar bastante al gran kitsune de su cabeza. Naruto pudo sentir como él suspiraba para después sentir una leve sensación en su cabeza. Agito, de forma leve, su cabeza y siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Estás seguro que no nos escuchara? – pregunto Blaze al gran kitsune.

\- Exactamente – dijo Silver, para después Blaze mirase a Silver entre enojada y curiosa – De alguna forma, Kurama corto la conexión entre nosotros a Naruto ¿verdad? – pregunto, haciendo mirar a todos a Kurama.

 **\- Exactamente –** respondió Kurama ante la pregunta de Silver.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Tails muy curioso ante lo que hizo Kurama.

 **\- Es una cosa que, hasta el momento, tengo que dejárselo como de sorpresa.**

\- ¿Sorpresa? – pregunto Shadow interesado ante esa sorpresa que quería hacerle al jovencito.

 **\- Un lugar seguro donde descansar y entrenar.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de que Naruto terminase de almorzar, él se despidió de las únicas personas que lo miraban como un ser humano y no como el "Demonio" que tenía en su interior. Él camino hacia una zona donde, Kurama, le estaba guiándole hacia una sorpresa-aunque él no lo sabía-hacia un destino que él no conocía, aunque no del todo. Siguió caminando hasta subir donde estaban los rostros de los cuatros Kages que fueron líderes de la aldea.

Después de pasar por esa zona turística, o en este caso, ex turística, ya que fue una zona abandona donde la gente de Konoha venía antes para ver la vista y, en cierto punto, ver más de cerca a los rostros de los kages, pero ellos supieron que Naruto pasaba por ahí y dejaron de pasar, aunque por alguna extraña razón-con la excepción de un anbu-unas dos personas femeninas pasaban por ahí, la primera era una mujer que tenía unos colmillos un tanto largos junto con un perro y de que además tenía unas marcas en sus dos cachetes pintadas. Y la otra una mujer que tenía un suéter grande que cubría su cuerpo entero, pero se le podía notarse su figura femenina. Esas dos mujeres eran las únicas que lo miraba y, de vez en cuando, charlaban con él y le daba un almuerzo por esa zona, y de que además a veces lo protegían cuando una turba lo perseguía, aunque no sabían quiénes eran esas dos mujeres, si podía escuchar, a través de la turba, entre "Inuzuka-sama" y "Aburame-sama".

" _\- ¿Es por aquí? – "_ pregunto Naruto, atravesando poco a poco la zona boscosa que tenía la montaña. Él no recibió respuesta y le iba a preguntar nuevamente si no los pudo escuchar, pero se detuvo algo por ver adelante suyo. Lo que vio era una mansión, que a sus lados estaban dos cobertizos, aunque el del lado izquierdo era más grande que le de derecho _"¿Qué es este lugar?"_ pensó un tanto impresionado ante lo que veía ante él, ya que era la primera vez que veía esa zona y la mansión delante de él. La mansión era de un color amarrillo opaco, que no sobresalía mucho por la zona boscosa; mientras que los dos cobertizos eran de un color marrón rojizo, aunque el color rojo sobresalía más por algún motivo que él desconocía.

Él avanzo para llegar a la mansión, pensando que era el objetivo de Kurama llevarlo hasta aquí, pero se detuvo para ver que, aunque no muy visible, una especie de pared invisible _"¿Qué es esto?"_ pensó al mirarlo.

" – _**La pared que estas mirando es una barrera especial, que nadie la puede pasar, y si alguien quisiese pasar se toparía con una pared invisible, pero si alguien lo intenta forzar, morirá entre un tremendo electroshock o será quemado hasta solo quedar cenizas – "**_ Naruto, después de escuchar a Kurama esa ligera advertencia, retrocedió levemente, pero lo voz de Kurama le interrumpió cualquier salida _**" – Aunque la excepción serás tú"**_

" _\- ¿Por qué? –"_ pregunto Naruto.

" _**\- Por ser la casa de Kushina – "**_ respondió.

Naruto, tragando saliva, avanzó hacia la barrera y, sorprendiéndolo, no le paso nada, ya que lo traspasó de forma limpia. Giro su cabeza para ver ya la traspasada barrera, para después ver la mansión ya con el objetivo de entrar. Cuando llego, pudo ver que, con su presencia, pudo escuchar como un sonido del seguro de la puerta se desbloqueaba, dejándole pasar. Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo ver que adentro, con la excepción de un poco de polvo en algunos muebles cercanos de las ventanas, estaba completamente limpió aunque vació de gente. Se adentró y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, mirando con una sorpresa, y de que además podía ver, encima de la chimenea una foto de una mujer con un vestido de color verde y, lo más sobresaliente, era su cabello de color rojo de un largo un tanto largo que le llegaba a su espalda. Mientras que el otro era un hombre de cabello rubio corto que le llegaba a su mentón puntiagudo, y de que además poseía algo que pocas veces vio a Hiruzen portar, que era un abrigo de color blanco.

 _" - ¿Quiénes son? – "_ pregunto al ver a las dos personas que, según pensaba Naruto, eran los dueños de la zona donde él estaba.

" – _**La mujer es tu oka-san, Kushina Uzumaki – "**_ Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, acercándose a la chimenea que, de un salto, agarro el marco de la foto para verlos mejor.

" – _Pero ¿y el hombre, es un pariente de ella? – "_ pregunto al ver al hombre de la foto con curiosidad. Después de preguntar, pudo escuchar unos murmuros que estaban teniendo los mobians, pero el único que se había quedado aparto de esos murmuros era Kurama. Después se pudo escuchar un tremendo sonido como si alguien hubiese dado un golpe a un piso de metal, y Naruto sabía que el culpable fue Kurama.

" _**\- …Es tú…oto-san – "**_ después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Kurama hablo, haciendo tragar frio a Naruto, ya que él ya recordó que esa capa era única, ya que solamente alguien poderoso podía portarla, solamente un hombre podía portar esa tal chaqueta que veía en la foro.

\- Mi – retrocedió hasta caer sentado en el sofá – Oto-san – apretó fuerte la foto, haciendo fracturar levemente la foto - ¡Es el Hokage! – grito, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y chocaban en el marco de la foto, donde sus padres estaban sonriendo como si no supiesen nada de nada lo que había pasado en realidad.

" _**\- Te…dejaremos solo para que puedas digerirlo – "**_ le dijo Kurama y Naruto sentía esa leve sensación extraña nuevamente en su cabeza.

El apoyo su cabeza en la foto, mirando como su oka-chan sonreía junto con su oto-san. Él volteó el marco para mirarle su parte trasera y después abrirlo para sacar la foto. Después él agarro la foto y lo partió en dos, dejando solamente en su mano derecha la de su oka-chan, y la de su oto-san en el suelo _"Oka-chan"_ cerró los ojos y puso la foto partida de la mujer en su pecho y se acostaba en el sofá.

Después de estar acostado en el sofá varios minutos con la foto de su oka-chan, pregunto a Kurama por qué él estaba en la casa de sus padres.

Y la respuesta fue una gran sorpresa, no solamente para él, sino también para los mobians.

Kurama le respondió que él no podía. Naruto iba a protestar por eso, pero se calmó al instante, ya que si Kurama le decía tal cosa es por una razón y Naruto confiaba en el kitsune, aunque solamente se conocían por solo un día, él le dio más verdares y respuesta que Hiruzen.

Y es por eso que también, en silencio, seguiría el plan hecho por Kurama de no decir nada a Hiruzen.

Pero de por sí, Naruto no confiaba mucho en su, autoclamado, oji-san (abuelo). Pero lo que sí dijo Kurama era que Naruto podría entrenar, sin ninguna interrupción o problema, en este lugar.

Naruto, después de haber iniciado una planificación acerca de su entrenamiento tanto para su entrenamiento ninja y su poder del Chaos en este lugar.

Cuando salió de la mansión, se volteó para, por el resto del día, ver la mansión de sus padres.

Él suspiro y se iba a irse, pero se golpeó con algo. Alzo su mirada y vio que, para su sorpresa y miedo, era el mismo hombre que vio en Ichiraku, con su capa y tenía la cabeza baja mirándolo con sus ojos brillando de color rojo, pero estos brillaban de una forma un tanto terroríficas.

Naruto retrocedió levemente ante el hombre, y sus palabras lo pusieron más nervioso – Te encontré.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un hombre anciano de piel morena; ojos de color marrón; pelo de color gris, aunque se le propia verse solo un poco por el sombrero del Hokage; tenía algunas arrugas en su rostro por su vejez; y tenía su ropa de Hokage. Estaba leyendo el informe que los anbus reunieron después de buscar a sus compañeros que se salieron de su zona mientras fumaba una pipa. Y lo que leyó no le gusto.

Según lo que leía en el reporte era, los anbus que se fueron de su zona de vigilancia fueron encontrados casi destrozados, ya que uno de ellos le falto las dos piernas, el otro tenía una parte del torso destrozada, como si un animal grande le hubiese dado un mordisco pero destrozándolo, pero el último le intereso aunque también le asusto, el último cuerpo tenía un hueco del tamaño de un brazo de un hombre y su corazón se encontraba encima de él completamente destrozado.

Hiruzen suspiro entre enojado y asustado, ya que si alguein hubiese hecho eso y tuvo la sangre fría para, no solo matar a seres humanos, sino también por arrancar el corazón de un humano y simplemente tirarlo como si fuese basura. Solamente conocía a un ser humano tan inhumano al hacer eso, aunque puede ser su principal sospechoso, lo tacho, ya que sería bastante bobo para él no llevar a tres cuerpos gratis, como ciertas cosas que no lo vinculaban a ese ser.

" _Si no fue él ¿Quién fue?"_ -¿Encontraron a alguien sospechoso durante su venida y regreso? – pregunto el Hokage a uno de los cuatro anbus que envió a buscar a esos tres, pensando principalmente que se habían tomado un descanso antes de tiempo.

\- Hokage-sama, durante nuestra misión, antes de encontrar los cuerpos, cuando salíamos encontramos a una persona con capa, pero sabíamos que no fue él quien causo tal acción – respondió el anbu de mascara de búho, haciendo confundir al Hokage.

\- ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron? Un hombre de capa de por si es sospechoso – dijo el Hokage un tanto perplejo, por la acción un tanto boba del anbu. El anbu asintió por las palabras del anciano.

-Es cierto, pero hubo dos razones por nuestra acción ante esa persona – el anciano asintió y el anbu continuo – El primer lugar, la falta el olor de sangre, ese hombre solamente olía a pino, mostrando que había tomado algún atajo del bosque. Y te recuerdo, Hokage-sama, que tenemos a un Inuzuka – uno de los anbus, que tenía la máscara de un halcón, asintió para demostrar que ese anbu era un Inuzuka.

\- ¿El segundo?

\- El hombre, antes de pasar, se quitó su capa, ese hombre no estaba en el libro bingo si era un criminal.

El anciano suspiro, asintiendo ante las palabras de sus anbus, ya que ellos tenían las razones suficientes para no arrestar a un inocente por ser, simplemente, extraño. Ocurrió una vez y no quería que ocurriese dos veces – Pueden retirarse.

\- ¿Hokage-sama? – una de los anbus, que tenía una voz femenina, pregunto, haciendo asentir al anciano para que hablase - ¿Qué haremos si ese criminal, de laguna u otra forma, estuviese en la aldea y nosotros no lo supiéramos? – el Hokage cerró los ojos, asintiendo ante las palabras de su anbu mientras pensaba en una contramedida.

\- Lo último que necesitamos es que la gente entre en pánico y alertar a esa persona. Notifiquen en completo secreto al resto de los anbus y a las cabezas de los clanes, para que mantengan un ojo – todos asintieron y se fueron por la ventana de un salto para notificar al resto al resto de los anbus y a los líderes de los clanes.

El anciano suspiro, mientras leía nuevamente el informe, más específicamente el último por el corazón sacado _"Si fuese él ¿Por qué no se los llevo? Además"_ se levantó para ver a la aldea _"¿Por qué regreso?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota 1: espero que les gueste este fic, ya que quise ser un tanto, como se diría ¿dramático? Bueno, como sea, espero que les guste este fic, además de que hay un desafió de pokemon en la bibliografía si les interesa. Sayonara, se despide Hotday


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo amigo

Naruto miro con horror a este hombre, que lo miraba con esos ojos rojos que le daban una muy mala espina.

Casi da un salto por el susto cuando Shadow le comenzó a hablar _– "Naruto, pregúntale esto"._

 _\- "¿C-Cómo lo sabes?"_

 _ **\- "Digamos que nosotros podemos ver a través de tus ojos como si fuesen nuestros".**_

Naruto asintió levemente hasta que le dijo Shadow la duda que lo hizo confundir bastante - ¿Eres Omega?

\- Exacto – le dijo un tanto secó – Por fin encontré al elegido del chaos y a su vez… - él giro su cabeza como si estuviese buscando algo - ¿Dónde está Shadow o Rouge?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Según lo que escuche antes de que pasase eso de la chaos esmeralds unificada, los antiguos héroes aparecerán con el elegido. Y ese espectáculo que vi en los momentos finales de todos ellos debe significar algo.

\- Bueno… - Naruto su supo cómo explicarlo a Omega de que ellos ya estaban muertos y solamente estaban sus espíritus en su interior – No sé cómo explicártelo…de verdad ellos están muertos.

\- Entendido… - su voz, aunque un tanto neutra y seca, mostraba confusión, demostrando que no entendió bien.

\- Pero ellos están conmigo.

\- Mi entendimiento de la vida y muerte muy escasa por no ser un…ser vivo. Pero creo que entendí. Las almas de mis antiguos camaradas están contigo pero no enlazados con este plano existencial.

Ahora Naruto inclino su cabeza confundido – Lo escuche de algunos humanos en un lugar llamado Iwa, aunque tenían capas negras con nubes rojas…aunque se odiaban entre sí.

\- ¿No eres humano?

\- Mejor hablemos en un lugar menos abierto. Temo que nos puedan estar viéndonos.

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?

\- Los ojos – Naruto miro confundido a Omega ante su respuesta tan rara – Los humanos te miraban con cierto odio y temor por alguna extraña razón.

\- Lo entiendo – él aparto su mirada sabiendo el por qué.

\- No soy humano así que no puedo entender cosas que, para ustedes, serían mundanas – Naruto asintió comprendiéndolo, aunque no sabía que si podía comprender lo que le iba a decirle cuando entrasen a la casa de sus padres.

Naruto le indico que le siguiese para entrar a la casa, a una distancia de separación de dos metros. Cuando Omega quiso acercarse a la mansión, una especie de pared invisible le detuvo haciendo confundir a Omega - ¿Qué es esto?

\- En un fuinjutsu – Omega miro extrañado a Naruto demasiado confundido para entenderlo – Toma mi mano y te lo explicare – él se acercó y le tomo la mano a Omega y caminaron a la misma zona donde Omega se detuvo de forma abrupta.

Pasaron la "Pared" invisible, pero en vez de golpearse pasaron de forma limpia como si no hubiese nada ahí.

\- Un escudo invisible – susurro Omega, pero no fue escuchado por Naruto.

Cuando los dos entraron en la mansión y se sentaron en el sofá.

Naruto hizo su primera pregunta.

\- ¿Omega-san? – el robot con la vestimenta humana asintió levemente indicándole que le estaba prestándole atención - ¿No eras menos…

\- ¿Humano? – pregunto Omega, pero Naruto lo negó.

\- Robusto. Además ¿no tenías garras tan largas que podía desgarrar el mismo acero? Además de qué eras más…maligno

\- ¿En qué sentido? – pregunto confundido.

\- Bueno…Tails me dijo que la primera vez que te vio, literalmente se aterró de ti, además de ser la creación de Omega y… - no pudo continuar, ya que sé puso un tanto nervioso por alguna razón.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No hablabas más robot?

\- Lo entiendo – Omega asintió ante todas sus dudas – Es bastante simple.

\- ¿Simple?

\- Años después de que mis camaradas hubiesen fallecido, espera caminando por todo el mundo esperando que ese tal elegido apareciese.

\- ¿Cuánto esperaste?

\- Si no me equivoco, unos dos cientos, quizás trecientos años.

 _\- "Para la próxima, que se traiga un calendario" –_ se burló Sonic para después escuchar como gimió de dolor por un golpe.

\- En todo caso, sabiendo que todo ese tiempo no apareció, fui a una de las bases secretas y aun en funcionamiento de Eggman…más o menos.

\- ¿Más o menos?

\- A diferencia de las otras bases, que me encargue de destruirlas, este estaba impecable, pero no tenía una función para la dominación mundial o algo parecido que pudiese hacer Eggman. Aparentemente aún lo estaba construyéndolo. Y ahí fue que tengo este cuerpo.

\- ¿Cuerpo?

En vez de responderle, extendió su mano derecha y una especie de imagen salió de su mano, mostrando su antigua forma-o eso creía Naruto-de Omega – Este era mi antiguo cuerpo – comentó Omega – En esa base había un cuerpo humanoide ya listo para ser usado, pero no entiendo como no lo saco para matar a Sonic.

\- ¿Es el mismo que tienes?

\- Hai – dijo Omega – Aunque este cuerpo sea tan exacto como un ser humano, solo era por el exterior. En el interior estaba compuesto por partes metálicas y también armas poderosas, pero lo deje…por el momento.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Como un humano normal, si lo sacaba de su capsula se deterioraría con el tiempo o por lo menos eso lo pensé en ese momento. Así que para mantenerlo fresco, me puse en modo de hibernación hasta que el elegido del Chaos fuese encontrado…aunque me desperté antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Por quién?

\- Si la información que reuní en mis viajes antes de llegar aquí no son erróneas, esos ninjas eran de Iwa que habían entrado, aunque no sé si fue por accidente o encontraron la entrada.

\- Pero eso no significa tú cambió.

\- A eso voy. Después de que me desperté, sabía que mi posición ya estaba descubierta o por lo menos esos eran mis temores; evitando una confrontación innecesaria, cambie mis datos.

\- ¿Datos?

\- O recuerdos – Naruto asintió – Cuando los transferí, también había en la computadora acerca de cómo una persona debe actuar o por lo menos lo suficientemente humano para no llamar la atención de forma innecesaria.

\- Increíble…donde estabas todo este tiempo.

\- Despues de salir de la base de Eggman, no sin antes de destruirla por completo, fui a esa aldea llamada Iwa. Sabiendo como trabajaba Rouge de reunir información para el gobierno, imite sus métodos de infiltración reuniendo toda la información posible en alguna biblioteca para acostumbrarme a este nuevo mundo y muy anticuado si me refiero a la tecnología. Después de ahí, y de reunir toda la información de ser un humano común en este mundo, fui hacia un lugar llamado Kumo…aunque había algo raro.

\- ¿Raro?

\- Solo eran rumores de algo acerca del kage de esa aldea, pero no estoy seguro. Lo que siempre Rouge hacia es saber los rumores de alguna localidad pero a su vez que no te descubran escuchando. Y ya lo mío no es la infiltración no pude saber al cien de que se trataba esos rumores. Para finalmente encontrarme aquí, en Konoha.

\- ¿Cuánto paso?

\- Desde de que me desperté hasta que llegue aquí…diría unos tres o cuatro años, no estoy seguro. Este cuerpo no tiene un registro de fechas.

 _\- "Si comentas otro chiste del calendario, vas a necesitar uno para saber cuándo necesites ir al baño después de romperte la columna" –_ __amenazó Shadow.

\- Bueno… - se rascó su hombro Naruto un tanto confundido.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Es que no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Digo, si me ven…va a haber problemas.

\- ¿Problemas?

\- Es que en esta aldea me odian por tener a Kurama.

\- ¿Kurama?

\- ¿Sabes quién es el Kyubi?

\- Negativo…solo un poco.

\- ¿Qué sabes?

\- Solo que es un monstruo de gran tamaño con forma de un kitsune si los libros que relataban de eso no mentían.

 _ **\- "Que extraño".**_

 _\- "¿Qué cosa?" –_ pregunto Naruto curioso.

 _ **\- No hay ningún libro que diga algo de nosotros, y lo que si hay solo lo tienen algunos kages o alguna persona por ahí afuera. Tu oto-san tenía uno que le regalo Kushina para saber un poco más.**_

\- ¿Dónde estaba ese libro?

\- En Kumo, aunque lo agarre de alguien que lo dejo en una mesa.

\- ¿Cómo era?

\- No sabía con certeza, ya que me escape antes de que me descubriese, aunque lo único que vi era su cabello llamativo. Uno rojo.

\- ¿Rojo?

\- Exacto.

Naruto estaba impresionado, ya que lo que le dijo Kurama era que la mayoría de los uzumakis tenían el cabello de un color rojo muy llamativo.

\- ¿Cómo era el libro?

\- Si te refieres en la portada, tenía un símbolo casi parecido como un remolino que se puede verse en el mar ¿por, hay algún problema?

\- N-No, no hay ninguno – suspiro ¿eso significaba que habría más uzumakis? Pero tenía otra pregunta ¿Qué hacía uno en Kumo?

 _ **\- "Quizás sea un mercenario o estaba utilizando un henge para mezclarse en esa aldea".**_

 _\- "Interesante, por cuanto menos" –_ susurro Rouge interesada.

\- ¿Ahora? – pregunto Omega.

\- Bueno…no sé qué hacer.

\- Quizás me pueda quedarme aquí.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Una casa abandonada que esta ocupándolo alguien llamaría la atención de cualquiera…sobre todo de Ji-ji.

\- ¿Ji-Ji?

\- El kage de esta aldea.

\- Ahora entiendo – asintió Omega – pero ¿ahora que debo hacer? Si me quedo en cualquier parte en las noches llamaría la atención. Eso y que no tengo nada de dinero para agarrar un cuarto de algún hotel.

\- Quizás… - pensó Naruto, masajeando su mentón pensando el alguna idea – Quizás puedas quedarte en mi hogar…o en algún cuarto.

\- ¿Tendría que pagar?-

\- No, solo estoy yo y nada más que yo. Así que en un sentido gracioso, soy el dueño del lugar – Omega asintió, aunque su razonamiento casi humano le confundió un poco de esa respuesta – Bueno, larguémonos de aquí antes de que llamemos la atención de alguien – Omega asintió.

Pero dio una pregunta – ¿Sabes utilizar el Chaos?

\- No…aunque solo sé utilizar el Chaos control.

\- Bien – Omega se levantó para mirarle a los ojos – El Chaos control se utiliza la teles portación de una sola persona, pero también puede teles transportar un pequeño grupo.

\- Pero ¿Por qué Shadow no me lo dijo?

 _\- Es simple –_ dijo Shadow _– Solo tienes el suficiente control solo para utilizar el Chaos control personal, pero se necesita un poco más de entrenamiento, paciencia y control. Aunque no es nada sencillo._

 _\- Hai –_ le respondió Naruto - ¿Sabes cómo entrenarme? Aunque Shadow me podría enseñar utilizarlo.

\- No, aunque he visto muchas veces como Shadow lo utilizaba, soy la peor persona del mundo para entrenarte por no tener ninguna habilidad…aunque hay alguna excepción.

\- ¿Excepción?

Sin responderle, el pecho de Omega se abrió, revelando que las costillas, en vez de blanco hueso, era un gris metálico y un tanto brilloso, como si fuese pulido recientemente. Donde debería estar los órganos humanos, había una especie de pequeña capsula lo suficientemente grande para ocupar toda su caja torácica. La cosa de su pecho saco una especie de otra mini capsula revelando una especie de envase lo suficientemente grande para meter la esmerald.

\- Algunos androides que creo Eggman tenían la capacidad de absorber la energía de la Chaos esmerald, aunque no estoy seguro que este cuerpo tenga esa función o está lista preparada.

\- ¿Lo probamos?

\- No – negó secamente Omega – Lo único que quiero es que este cuerpo explote por la o que no funcione si lo sobrecargo – la mini capsula se metió nuevamente en su sitio y su pecho se cerró - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Hai – respondió Naruto, saliendo de la mansión y muy cerca de él por detrás lo estaba siguiendo Omega para no golpearse nuevamente con esa pared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de que Hiruzen haya informado al consejo acerca del suceso de los anbus desaparecidos. En general todos estaban preocupados.

Ellos sabían que era normal de que un anbu pudiese morir, más por suerte que otra cosa, pero que un grupo de sus mejores anbus murieron y no hubo algún rastro de algún jutsu, eso sí era algo para preocuparse.

El consejo de la parte shinobi estaba preocupado. Un solo que pudo derrotar a un grupo de anbus, y para darle más sal a la herida, eran considerados como los mejores de su escuadra. Había pruebas de que solo había una sola persona que los derroto, ya que, según los Inuzuka solamente encontraron un olor fuera de los anbus, pero les era imposible rastrearlo ya que era muy común el olor.

Mientras que el del lado civil estaban señalando al Kyubi, aunque eso era tonto. Si Naruto hubiese matado a esos anbus, todos hubiesen sentido la energía demoniaca y no sintieron nada. Eso y un niño que no tenía ninguna habilidad ninja y además sería tan poderoso como una roca estancada.

Hiruzen se sentó en su silla y suspiro agotado ante todas las cosas tan extrañas que ocurrieron en un solo día. La masacre de los anbus, la acusación sin prueba de que Naruto lo hizo.

Y esto.

La puerta se abrió revelando a tres personas.

La primera era una mujer anciana que cualquiera pensaría que solamente sea una mujer más o menos joven por su piel casi ninguna arruga. Piel ligeramente morena; ojos negros; cabello blanco con una cola de caballo sujetada por dos palillos; aretes en sus orejas de verde y rojo; y un kimono verde.

El segundo era idéntico a la primero en el sentido que se veía joven y no anciano; piel blanca; ojos negros; cabello gris y también tiene una barba que cubría todo su mentón; tenía un kimono completamente blanco; y unos lentes de color verde.

El tercero y último era un hombre que tenía una mirada muy sería y muy analítica, a diferencia de los otros dos que tenían más bien miradas normales. Piel ligeramente morena; ojos marrones claros; cabello negro aunque lo tenía sujetada por vendad; lo raro de él era que la parte izquierda de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por vendas, como si se hubiese quemado y lo tapaban; tenía un kimono verde y dentro una franela blanca; en su mentón tenía una marcada "X".

Hiruzen suspiro, para después mover su mano derecha y todos los anbus que estaban en su oficinas escondidos se fueron, ya que la información que iban a hablar los cuatro no necesitaba ser escuchados por terceros.

Ni siquiera los anbus más confiables.

Los tres se sentaron en las sillas con miradas sería, preparados como si algo horrible va a ocurrir.

\- ¿Te contó? – pregunto la anciana.

\- No, con la excepción de lo que ya sabemos. Aún están charlando el golpe de estado que van a hacer.

\- Malditos Uchihas - susurro el hombre el anciano – Ellos no saben que jamás ganaran, con o sin Itachi siendo nuestro topo.

\- No seas imprudente, Homura – dijo un tanto seco el anciano de las vendas – Aunque ellos pudieran o no ganar, aun con la desventaja numérica que tienen, estaríamos indefensos con los ninjas reducidos y las otras aldeas nos atacaran, y con sus jinchuriki peor para nosotros.

\- Es por eso que vamos a hacer dos cosas – dijo la anciana.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Hiruzen.

\- La primera, necesitamos saber cuándo atacar. Cada día desperdiciado es otro día donde la línea delgada de entre el golpe de estado y la calma – Hiruzen suspiro, odiaba decir que su antigua compañera ninja y consejera decía la verdad.

\- ¿Lo segundo?

\- Hay que entregar a Naruto Uzumaki a Danzo para poder tener una oportunidad de defendernos delos jinchurikis de las otras aldeas. También recuerda lo que dijo nuestro embajador de Kumo, ellos tienen dos.

\- No – dijo secamente Hiruzen – Ya tuvimos esta discusión antes y mi respuesta sigue siendo no. No quiero que lo utilices en tus planes, Danzo – miro al hombre de las vendas – No lo convertirás en un arma sin alma.

\- ¡Pero/De acuerdo – interrumpió Danzo antes de que la anciana dijese algo.

La anciana iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca, ya sabiendo que Danzo no hablaría sin pensarlo bien, y aunque Danzo y Hiruzen pudiesen pelearse entre los dos por semanas, aun Hiruzen lo negaría. Además de eso, no le gustaría ver a un niño convertido en un arma sin alma y sin corazón, fuera de que pudiese ponerla los pelos de punta, sabía que Danzo no haría eso.

Su sensei le enseño mejor que eso.

Pero alguien no estaba contento por eso.

\- ¡Hiruzen, acaso eres tonto o qué! – le grito Homura enojado ante la respuesta de Hiruzen.

\- No voy a transformar a un pobre niño en un arma sin alma, y aunque las otras aldeas nos pudiesen atacar en este mismo instante, aún están débiles de la anterior guerra.

\- Bien – gruño Homura, levantándose de golpe y yéndose a la puerta para salir muy enojado.

\- Adiós Hiruzen…aunque espero que consideres entrenar a Naruto antes – los otros dos se fueron de la oficina, dejando solo a Hiruzen un tanto pensativo por las palabras de su antigua compañera.

" _Ella dice la verdad…pero ¿Quién sería?"_ pensó, ya que hay muchos jonins que pudiesen entrenarlo, pero de igual manera fueron eliminados por una simple palabra.

Odio.

Hasta inclusive el más cercano del padre de Naruto no lo iba a entrenar…correctamente. No dudaba que lo pudiese entrenar, pero lo atormentaría más, aún pasado varios años del incidente.

A veces se sentía demasiado viejo para esto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La anciana y Danzo estaban en otra oficina para hablar en privado, con un anbu custodiando la puerta para que nadie pudiese escuchar su conversación - ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto la anciana preocupada por la decisión aun nula y estúpida de su antiguo compañero.

\- Aún no lo sé, Koharu – dijo muy sincero Danzo.

\- Pero lo puedes secuestrar.

\- Y aun así Hiruzen lo descubriría, además de que la población civil lo odia, y sabes muy bien de que el consejo civil hará todo en su poder para dejarlo débil, aun sabiendo que podía ser un peligro por las otras aldeas.

\- Es increíble que ese pobre no haya sucumbido al odio y tenemos suerte de que no haya liberado a ese monstruo.

\- Lo sé – comentó Danzo – Pero puedo hacer una cosa.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Es muy simple, podemos/¡Danzo-sama! – un anbu, pero en vez de un anbu normal, tenía en su máscara la inscripción de Raíz.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – dijo alarmado Danzo, ya que no era normal de que uno de sus anbus interrumpiese de esa manera.

\- ¡Naruto fue atacado!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto y Omega estaba caminando a través del pueblo, pero ya que era de noche, no había mucha actividad con la excepción de algún ninja perdido a través de la aldea.

Los dos estaban en un silencio después de que saliesen de la mansión de los padres de Naruto, y aunque Omega no le molestaba el silencio, a Naruto sí.

Naruto conocía poco o nada de Omega, si conocía a través de las palabras de los mobians y podía saber en cierta forma como era Omega, pero en la actualidad, después de que pasase, solo Kami sabrá, cuantos milenios hayan pasado desde que durmió hasta que despertó.

Omega solamente conocía en, para el androide, nuevo mundo ante sus ojos a través de los libros que leyó en Iwa y quizás en las otras aldeas, pero no podía saber con cierta certeza como podía interactuar sin ser…maquina.

Naruto sabía que la forma de hablar de Omega era un tanto humana, ya que según los mobians-más por Sonic-le habían dicho que hablaba más como robot.

Naruto no tenía ni idea, pero se lo podía imaginárselo…o eso creía.

Omega se detuvo de golpe, analizando a su alrededor - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Alguien nos sigu – no pudo continuar, ya que un ladrillo golpeo la cabeza de Omega haciéndole tumbarlo en el suelo.

Naruto no pudo reaccionar a tiempo del agarre que sintió en el cuello de la camisa por detrás, que le jalo hasta chocar la pared de un edificio - ¿Esta muerto el amante? – pregunto, ya para la sorpresa de Naruto, era un ninja.

\- Hai – dijo, después de sacar su dedo de su cuello para hallar algún pulso.

\- Bien – el ninja miro con una sonrisa malévola a Naruto – Lo único que necesitamos son distracciones.

" _O-Omega ¿muerto?"_ pensó aterrado, por un instante iba a agarrar la Chaos esmerald, hasta que paso algo detrás de los ninjas.

Omega "Muerto" se estaba levantándose lentamente y con silencio - ¿Qué miras? – pregunto el ninja enojado por no verlo cagado de miedo.

Omega se acercó al ninja que le tomo el pulso y le rompió el cuello con un giro fuerte.

Al otro, que estaba delante del ya muerto ninja, Omega se acercó y le agarro la cabeza azotándolo contra la pared fuertemente que le dejo un pequeño agujero y a su vez mancho de sangre la pared.

El ninja se volteó rápidamente después de escuchar el golpe, para después ser agarrado por el cuello y levantándolo haciendo soltar a Naruto.

El ninja estaba intentando zafarse del agarre de Omega, pero le era imposible. Sacó un kunai para cortarle la muñeca y soltarse, pero fue agarrado por Omega por la muñeca, para después apretarla con fuerza haciéndole gemir de dolor por su falta de aire y el dolor, ya que Omega aplano su muñeca por la fuerza del apretón.

\- ¡Alto! – dijo una voz sería detrás de Omega.

Omega se giró para ver al hokage y a unos anbus - ¡Suéltalo! – demandó.

Omega no siguió las ordenes demandadas y siguió apretando el cuello del ninja, hasta que una voz infantil grito.

\- ¡D-Detente, Omega-san! – dijo alarmado y asustado Naruto.

Omega lo miro y cerró los ojos para asentir – Como digas – soltó al ninja, respirando de manera fuerte como a su vez agarrando su muñeca inservible – Pero haré algo para que no huyas – levantó su pie, y de un pisotón, aplasto la pierna izquierda del ninja, haciendo gritar al pobre y estremeciendo al hokage y anbus.

Hiruzen movió su mano y los anbus se llevaron al pobre ninja y a su compañero muerto.

Hiruzen miro con enfado y a su vez alegría al ver al salvador de Naruto delante de él - ¿Quién eres?

\- Naruto lo dijo en voz alta hace un momento.

\- Es cierto – dijo Hiruzen recordando el leve grito que dio Naruto – Pero eso no explica tú aparición de la nada. Pudiste haber venido conmigo.

\- Negativo – dijo Omega, haciendo levantar a Hiruzen una ceja – Mi deber, desde que desperté, es proteger a los Uzumakis de la familia real.

" _¿Familia real?"_ pensó sorprendido ¿Cómo él lo sabía? – Así que lo sabes.

\- ¿Saber qué? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

\- Nada, por favor venga conmigo junto con Naruto para poder hablar más cómodamente y más tranquilos.

\- Muy bien – Hiruzen saltó para después Omega, cargando a Naruto, salto para perseguirlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del Kage, Hiruzen le pregunto varias cosas. La primera era, obviamente, donde estuvo.

La respuesta le sorprendió.

Omega no sabía quién era específicamente, pero pudo recordar a una mujer de pelo de color rojo le había dicho que su deber era proteger a la familia real de los Uzumakis, y además de que su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, el príncipe de los Uzumakis.

Lo otro que se sorprendió es que despertó en Iwa, eliminando a varios ninjas de Iwa en el proceso, por esa razón Iwa se volvió más cautelosos de un día para otro.

\- Entonces fue eso – susurro Hiruzen ante la información de Omega.

\- Mi deber es proteger a Naruto Uzumaki, Hiruzen-sama. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo desde que desperté.

\- Muy bien – él miro en su rabillo del ojo a Naruto, que tenía la cabeza un tanto baja incrédulo – Te doy el derecho de proteger a Naruto Uzumaki de cualquier daño ¿entendido?

\- Hai.

\- Muy bien, podéis retiraos – Omega asintió y se levantó, para después que lo siga Naruto – Naruto, lo siento mucho por no decírtelo.

\- No importa – le dijo secamente retirándose, haciendo romper el corazón de Hiruzen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Excelente mentira, Omega-san – le felicito Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Es en parte de ser máquina y no humano. Pero me es increíble que se lo creyese.

\- Quizás este enojado con él por no decirme de mis padres, pero me es increíble que se lo creyese todo ese cuento.

\- Hai.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a destino de su nuevo hogar.

Un nuevo comienzo se está levantándose en el horizonte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Él hombre miraba a sus otros compañeros aún parados después de que el hombre de bastón de luz hablase.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas dejando sus bastones de lado de ellos aun parados sin necesidad de algún apoyo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo después de que nos reuníamos de esta manera, hermanos, aunque sé que todos quisiéramos de una manera un tanto menos dramática – comentó el bastón del rayo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el de bastón de roca – Pero lamentablemente no es el momento de recordar viejas glorias.

\- Lamentablemente – dijo el bastón oscuro – Todo sabemos por qué estamos aquí.

\- La guerra comenzara nuevamente, aunque jamás quise que esto ocurriese – dijo el del rayo.

\- Recuerda que nuestra vistoria milagrosa era solo temporal – dijo el de la luz, mirando la silla vacía – Con su sacrificio pudimos incrementar nuestras fuerzas, pero aún pasado todo este tiempo, no tenemos el número que teníamos antes.

\- Oscuridad – llamo el del viento - ¿Estás seguro que esos cuatro son ellos?

\- Solo el tiempo lo dirá, hermano.

\- Esperemos que las últimas palabras de nuestro hermano muerto no fuesen en vano – dijo el del fuego – Sino, será una guerra muy corta.

\- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? ¿Iremos ahí a decirle de esto? – pregunto el del trueno.

\- No – dijo el de la roca – Además ¿nos creerán? ¿Creerán que dentro de varios años adelante habrá una guerra de dimensiones sísmicas?

\- Somos dioses, tenemos nuestra palabra sagrada.

\- ¿Te creerá que un dios hablo con un mortal? – le pregunto sarcásticamente.

\- Lo que dice Roca es cierto – dijo Oscuridad – Tendremos que hacer que sigan su camino hasta llegar el día del juicio final…adiós – todos los dioses se desvanecieron como si fuesen polvo, con la excepción de los monjes que se retiraron, con la excepción de trueno y oscuridad.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor que tenemos? – pregunto trueno.

\- …No lo sé – Trueno asintió y se fue de la misma manera que sus hermanos.

Un hombre se acercaba detrás de Oscuridad, para tocarle levemente el hombro – Señor, él vino para hablar.

\- Muy bien – él se levantó, yéndose al lugar de su otra reunión.

Las arenas del fin comenzaron a fluir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoO


	4. Noticia importante

¡Noticia que les interesaría! O quizás no.

¡Hola, soy Hotday Productions! O solo sólo Hotday para abreviar.

Estoy aquí para dar un comunicado que, quizás no sea muy importante…o quizás sí.

En todo caso, déjenme decirles que ¡llegamos a más de doscientos reviews (o comentarios para los no tan entendidos)!

Así que, para celebrar, voy a hacer esto. Un "Preguntas y respuestas" que me pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa, pero habrá ciertas reglas.

No habrá spoilers de algún fanfic, así que no responderé ninguna pregunta como "¿Aparecerá "X" o "Y" personaje?" o "¿Meterás algún spin off (ya sea película, comic o libro)?"

No responderé preguntas personales por ser…bueno, personales.

No responderé preguntas como "X" o "Y" personaje se conocen, averígüenlo en el fic, no por aquí perezosos. Pero en todo caso, si puedo responder de donde me dio la inspiración o como me llego la idea de, ya sea del personaje, clan, la actitud (pero sin llegar al spoiler) y parecidos.

Eso sería todo por el momento, y además será aquí donde responderé las preguntas.

El tiempo límite de cada sección de preguntas será de más o menos de un mes de diferencia. Más o menos. Pueden poner preguntas tanto de forma común o con un PM.

Eso sería todo.

Se despide Hotday, sayonara

(La sección de preguntas será "Pregunta con Hotday"…por sí acaso se pierden, jeje)


	5. Chapter 5

Reuniones. Parte 1

Naruto y Omega estaban en la casa del rubio, mientras que el niño estaba durmiendo ante la atenta presencia del robot-humano, ya que estaban en la casa del niño. Omega estaba mirando a través de la ventana, ya que él no necesitaba dormir por no ser humano.

Omega pudo ver cómo poco a poco el sol salía del horizonte, mostrando que iba a amanecer, y aunque vio muchas veces eso, lo interesante era esos humanos con capas negras con mascara de serpiente delante de la puerta.

O anbu para ser hablar más claro.

Este anbu, a diferencia de los de la colina que todos eran hombres. Este anbu era un poco más baja que ellos, además de que su pecho tenía un ligero abultamiento mostrando que era una mujer.

Ella toco la puerta, haciendo que Naruto se despertase, para sentarse en la cama y rascar sus ojos – Omega-san ¿fuiste tú? – pregunto Naruto con voz cansada.

Antes de que Omega le respondiese, la mujer anbu hablo – Soy yo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrió, alejándose de la cama para ir a la puerta rápidamente, para abrirla - ¡Anko-nee! – comento contento, lanzándose hacia la anbu abrazándola.

Anko entro al apartamento, viendo que estaba limpió – Veo que lo limpiaste.

\- ¡Hai, Omega-san me ayudo!

\- ¿Omega?

Omega tosió, haciendo que, por primera vez ella viese a Omega, haciendo que esta se quitase su máscara. Una de las reglas de un anbu es jamás quitarse su máscara cuando está activo, pero sabiendo que Naruto confiaba a este hombre lo suficiente para que lo deje vivir en su casa. Así que si este hombre era amigo de su pequeño niño entonces también era su amigo.

Eso y, para ella, era bastante guapo.

\- Mucho gusto, Omega-san. Gracias por cuidar a Naruto-kun.

\- Arigatou, pero soy su guardián de la familia real Uzumaki.

\- ¿F-Familia real? – Anko pregunto casi impactada, mirando a Naruto apartando ligeramente su mirada.

\- Es…

\- Una mentira ¿verdad? – a diferencia de Hiruzen, Anko sabía cuándo Naruto mentía. Ella miro como Naruto asentía.

Ella suspiro.

Una de sus tantas obligaciones como anbu era informar cosas importantes con el Hokage si surge algo. Y este era algo importante.

Pero en estos momentos, el Hokage puede lamer su culo.

Por su culpa Naruto tiene su vida llena de odio. Por su culpa Naruto tiene que vivir con miedo. Por su culpa Naruto no puede saber quién es en realidad.

Y por su culpa, Hiruzen no sabía que Naruto era alguien muy especial, y no es por ser jinchuriki.

Anko se arrodillo a Naruto y le susurro unas palabras, haciendo que Naruto pusiese una sonrisa y abrazase a Anko con una gran sonrisa.

\- Oye, Naruto-kun ¿quieres que te presente a Ibiki? Él tiene tiempo para verte.

\- Hai – asintió Naruto. Naruto no conocía a ese tal Ibiki, solo sabía, por parte de Anko, que le iba a dar un aprueba ¿Cuál? Él no lo sabía.

\- Lo siento por interrumpir, pero ¿Quién es ese tal Ibiki?

\- ¡He! – ella giro bruscamente al hombre detrás de ella - ¿¡Acaso no lo conoces?!

\- No.

\- ¡Ni siquiera a mí, la sexy y sensual Anko! – ella dijo, con una postura un tanto sensual.

Cualquier hombre se hubiese sonrojado y apartado la mirada ante la mirada erótica que le daba la mujer, pero Omega solamente miro de una forma fría a Anko.

\- No sé si eres sensual o sexy. Esa capa impide ver tú cuerpo – contesto de forma fría pero normal.

\- ¡¿A sí?! – ella se enojó. Ningún hombre pudo soportar su sensualidad. Ni siquiera este sería el primero ni el último - ¿Qué tal ahora? – ella dijo, de forma sensual, desabrochado su capa, dejándola caer y mostrando su cuerpo.

Su camisa de verde oscuro estaba lo suficiente apretado para mostrar la circunferencia de su busto bien desarrollado además de dejar destapado su ombligo. Sus pantalones eran cortos, mostrando sus piernas delgadas pero fuertes con media tipo red que le llegaba a la rodilla.

Para cualquier hombre, esta adolecente de 16 años era sensual, haciendo que todo hombre admirase a la jovencita como una diosa del sexo rencarnada en ese cuerpo tan hermoso como letal.

Pero para Omega solo la miraba.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto con una sonrisa pícara y sensual, preguntándose a sí misma por qué no apartaba la mirada o por qué no tenía un sonrojo.

\- Bien.

" _¡¿Bien?!"_ pensó, mirando a Omega impactada ante la respuesta fría y simple, sin ninguna emoción _"¡Si este hombre quiere jugar a la ley del hielo, entonces yo seré el fuego que lo derretirá hasta los huesos!"_.

Naruto miraba curioso ante Anko, ya que ella hacía varias poses a Omega, desde erótica hasta tal punto de acercarse de forma un tanto picara para ver alguna reacción.

Para Naruto y su joven e inocente mente, era como poses raras.

Se escuchó una voz, deteniendo las poses extravagantes que le hacía Omega, que este ni se inmuto para nada.

Ni un sonrojo.

Ni una mirada erótica.

Era como ver, literalmente, una estatua con vida.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto el hombre que tenía su uniforme de jonin, además de tener un pañuelo en su cabeza.

\- ¡Este hombre está haciendo trampa! – respondió, señalando a Omega, que este miro al hombre que estaba justamente en la puerta.

\- ¿Hice algo? – pregunto, no entendiendo la acusación de Anko. Él sabía que ella le intentaba provocarlo de alguna manera, estar con Rouge le dio un poco de experiencia cada vez que hacia enojar al Echidna, pero no podía sentir nada como lo hacía la victima de sus poses extravagantes.

\- ¿Me mandaste a llamar para simplemente jugar al juego de la conquista? – suspiro el hombre, entrando con una mirada sería y seca a los dos.

\- L-Lo siento, Ibiki-sensei – le dijo, con un aligera reverencia como disculpa – Pero no te dije que vinieras acá solamente ver está pelea. Sino de que veas a Naruto Uzumaki.

\- ¿Uzumaki? – pregunto, mirando al jovencito que estaba detrás de Anko – Pensaba que iba a ver a alguien que tiene una memoria extraordinaria, no un gaki que…ya sabes.

\- Hai, pero es verdad que tiene una memoria increíble.

Al decir eso, Omega miro a Naruto con una mirada curiosa.

El hombre suspiro – Bien, lo probare a ver si es verdad. Pero si es una broma tuya, te hare limpiar la sala de interrogación con un cepillo de dientes – el hombre entro al apartamento para sentarse en el sofá - ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto, mirando a Naruto.

El joven miro a Anko que ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Tragando saliva, fue donde estaba Ibiki y sentándose al lado suyo.

Él saco de su bolsillo un pequeño libro – P-Pero Ibiki/Pero nada – le interrumpió – Si voy a hacer está prueba de memoria, lo hare con mis reglas.

Él abrió el libro, que era el libro bingo; que era un libro especial de todos los ninjas registrados de otras aldeas o ninjas renegados, ya sea de Konoha o de otra aldea.

Le dio el libro a Naruto y le dio una mirada sería – Leo todo. Tienes una hora.

\- Hai – dijo Naruto sin protestar, agarrando el libro y comenzando a leer.

Después de 40 minutos, que están entre que Anko intentaba hacer sonrojar o que haga alguna acción por parte de Omega. Ibiki miraba a Naruto con los brazos cruzados esperando que terminase de leer, mirándolo con una mirada seria pero internamente sorprendido. Normalmente un joven de la edad de Naruto se molestaría de qué tuviese de leer una gran cantidad de hojas de un libro que era un poco gordo, pero él lo estaba leyendo muy detenidamente, aunque Ibiki miro que Naruto puso distintas caras al leerlo. Desde confusión, intriga, interés y miedo. Aunque no sabía dónde provenían cada expresión.

\- Listo – después de 48 minutos, Naruto le dio el libro. Ibiki asintió ya que vio como Naruto leía y pasaba cada página de forma pausada y tranquila, en vez de forma rápida y desesperada.

\- Muy bien – él abrió una página al azar de las más de 200. Este era un libro bingo común, en vez de las que tienen los chunins de alto rango, jonins y/o anbus que poseían más de mil hojas, hasta más – Dime el nombre de la página 144, su arma y su habilidad especial.

\- Hai. Zabuza Momochi. Un ninja renegado que antes pertenecía a Kiri pero se convirtió en un renegado después de intentar hacer un golpe de estado. Pertenecía a Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Los siete espadachines de la niebla). El jutsu que se hace reconocido es hacer que el campo tenga bastante niebla y asesinarlos de forma sigilosa. Su arma que es una espada gigante llamada Kubikiribocho.

Ibiki pestañeo ante las palabras perfectas, pero agito su cabeza y le pregunto otro nombre dentro dellibro _"Solo es suerte"_

Anko miraba con una sonrisa ante las respuestas correctas del jovencito, mientras que estaba muy cerca de Omega, tocando hombro con hombro - ¿Sabías de esto, de su gran inteligencia oculta? – le pregunto, acercándose para que él viese la cara de Anko delante de él, muy cerca y compartiendo el mismo aire.

\- Hai, sabiendo con quien estará, será el ninja más listo de todos – Anko miro un poco extrañada ante sus palabras, pero lo que no podía soportar era la mirada seca y sin ninguna reacción del hombre delante de él, ya que estaban tan cerca que los pechos bien formados de Anko se pegaban en el pecho de Omega que, para ella, estaba muy bien fortalecido; además de que los labios estaban muy cerca de Omega; y también las narices de los dos se tocaban como si fuese pareja.

\- Aparentemente Ibiki está perdiendo la cabeza o la cordura – Anko abrió los ojos y se volteó para ver a Ibiki y, como dijo Omega, estaba desesperado.

Y eso lo impresionaba de forma casi que estaba asustada.

Ella jamás vio a Ibiki de forma tan alterada hasta tal punto que se estaba esforzándose de que Naruto hiciese un error cualquiera. Jamás lo vio de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando él vio una de las guaridas de su ex sensei y todos los experimentos que parecieran sacado de una película adentrándose dentro de una mente enferma. Quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero aún no sacaba la sorpresa de Anko por ver ese esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Ibiki _"Maldita sea, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo así"_

Ibiki pensaba que estaba teniendo un sueño loco. Al frente de él estaba un niño de no más de cinco años que leyó un libro Bingo básico, que cada pregunta que él le daba, el niño lo respondía de forma correcta. Hasta los niños Naras-según algunos compañeros Naras que tenía-le decían que sus hijos tenían problemas de memorizar el libro entero, era una especie de prueba del clan personal y también para fanfarronear un poco de sus vecinos de su propio clan al mostrarles un niño más listo que otro. Pero en el caso de Naruto era muy especial.

Después de media hora de preguntas y respuestas, Ibiki cerró el libro y se levantó del mueble – Estoy bastante impresionado ante tú inteligencia, Naruto-san – el jovencito se sonrojo y apartó ligeramente su mirada.

\- A-Arigatou.

\- En todo caso – Ibiki miro a Anko – Iré a mi casa a pensar y luego pensare en tú propuesta.

\- ¡Hai!

\- Me voy.

Él se marchó de la casa.

Después de unos minutos de que Ibiki se fuese, que entre los tres había un silencio extraño, Anko hablo – Salió mejor de lo que…esperaba – susurro impresionada – Bueno, me voy Ototo. Nos vemos después y cuídate – ella salió de la puerta.

Cuando los dos se fueron del apartamento de Naruto, Omega se volteó para mirar al jovencito - ¿Los I

\- A Anko-ne sí, pero el hombre de la bufanda de la cabeza no. Pero creo que es el jefe de Anko.

Omega asintió, para después mirar nuevamente por la ventana, viendo como Anko saltaba de un edificio a otro, alejándose hasta perderla de vista.

\- Será interesante esos sucesos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Ibiki llegó a su oficina del apartamento del departamento de tortura e investigación-O T&I-.

Su oficina era bastante sencilla, solo tenía una mesa donde ocupaba una pequeña lámpara junto con los papeles de su oficio. Una silla de escritorio personalizado para su gusto que era cómodo para él, ya que muchas veces necesitaba estar muchas horas revisando los papeles o hablando con testigos de algún incidente o, como era común-y a su vez extraño-civiles y shinobis, solamente el Hokage los mandaba para sacarle alguna información, fuera de eso, no sabía nada más del asunto. Una biblioteca con libros que van desde unas simples novelas para pasar el rato hasta libros de psicología humana, anatomía humana y otras anatomías que estén relacionado con el humano.

Una oficina simple para un hombre simple.

Ibiki estaba sentado en su silla pensando en lo ocurrido hace más temprano, aún estaba pensando en la inteligencia casi alcanzando a la memoria de los niños Naras, aunque habían pruebas más duras que esa, era en sí algo impresionante en sí.

El hombre suspiro, mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a Anko, sin su traje de anbu - ¿Y bien?

\- Esperare.

\- ¡¿Esperaras?! – le pregunto impactada.

\- Eso no significa que me lo olvidare así como así a uzumaki. Esperare un año después de que ingrese a la academia para decidir. Según tengo entendido, mañana ira ¿no?

\- Hai, pero…ya sabes.

\- Dudo mucho que el Hokage sea tan idiota para hacer algo así.

Anko suspiro ante las palabras de Ibiki – Espero sensei.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto suspiro entre una mezcla de miedo y nervios.

Este será su primer paso para ser un ninja, la academia ninja.

Miro hacia atrás y vio a Omega que lo seguía de cerca, siendo su protector real para que nadie le haga alguna especie de daño, y aunque nadie sabía que él protegía ya que él es un "Príncipe", aun así los nervios lo comían un poco.

" _¡Hey, tranquilo, si pasa algo estaremos ahí!"_ le dijo Sonic con su habitual carisma.

" _¿Cómo idiota?"_ le pregunto Shadow _"Somos espíritus y tampoco podemos poseer cuerpos"_.

" _¿Acaso siempre quieres arruinar está clase de momentos?"_

" _Cuando tú dices alguna tontería, si"_

Suspiro Naruto _"Ustedes no ayudan"_ les dijo Naruto, para ver que delante de él estaba la academia ninja. Se giró para ver a Omega detrás del jovencito, que este le devolvía esa mirada, aunque humana, sin ninguna emoción.

\- ¿Te sigo hasta adentro? – le pregunto Omega.

\- No, no quiero llamar la atención – él vio a su alrededor, para ver a los adultos y niños de su edad mirando no solamente a él, sino también a Omega, que los hombres miraban muy curiosos porqué seguía al niño demonio y las mujeres miraban al hombre, susurrándose entre sí, aunque alguna de esas mujeres tenía un leve sonrojo cuando Omega les devolvía la mirada. Mientras que los jóvenes miraban impresionado ante un hombre gigante y muy fuerte, sobre todo por un jovencito de cabello negro y solo – Más de lo que ya llamamos.

\- Lo entiendo – él se volteó para irse – Pero estaré cerca si hay algún problema.

Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Omega, pero aun así no le quitaba los nervios que sentía su cuerpo ante la situación actual.

Suspiro, para después caminar hacia adelante para ir a la academia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Odio cuando esa maldita mocosa tiene razón"_ pensó Ibiki al ver los papeles de los alumnos de la academia de tomo prestado.

Nuevamente, odiaba a su alumna.

Han pasado un año en la academia y todas las preocupaciones que tenía Anko fueron acertadas, hasta tal punto que lo vio en una visión.

Durante este año, antes de agarrar los papeles que estaba leyendo en su oficina, visitaba de vez en cuando a Naruto y a ese guardián que jamás quitaba la mirada de la ventana o a Ibiki.

Y que Anko siempre lo molestase para que tenga alguna especie de reacción.

En esos momentos, se odiaba a sí mismo y al Hokage. Gracias a su debilidad y no tomar bien las cuerdas que debería de agarrar, un genio de esta nueva generación de shinobis.

Solamente por un odio que el jovencito no tenía nada que ver, con la excepción de haber nacido en ese trágico día.

Suspiro, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantos suspiros dio al leer estos papeles de todos los alumnos que, para su sorpresa, estaban todos los hijos de todos los clanes de la aldea, así que no era anormal de que él revisase los papeles de sus notas y opiniones de los senseis a pesar de que solo pasase un solo año.

Una fachada que no se esperaba, si era sincero a sí mismo.

Y había un problema hasta tal punto de que llegaba a lo ilógico y extraño.

Los hijos de los líderes de los clanes tenían notas y anotaciones que rayaban entre lo normal y lo extraordinario, solamente resaltando como el aspirante a genin más espectacular. Sasuke Uchiha, el último de los Uchihas sobreviviente después de la masacre que hizo su Ani (Hermano mayor). Sus notas eran espectaculares, casi a la par como el joven Nara-aunque este siempre faltaba a clase o se quedaba dormido por ser "Problemático-.

Obviamente a Ibiki le hizo levantar una ceja al leer esa información, pero no era tan anormal de que este tipo de circunstancias, pero lo raro es que lo rayaba como un genin que fue traído por la mismísima Kami en brazos.

Por otra parte, estaba Naruto Uzumaki.

"Estúpido.

Ignorante.

No presta atención en clases.

Hace preguntas estúpidas.

Y un gran Ect".

Todas las cosas negativas que podían decirle a un alumno lo tenía Naruto Uzumaki, hasta tal punto de que fuese una persona tan estúpida que fue un milagro que naciese.

Sus notas eran pésimas.

Era un completo ignorante, más que el Nara que era de por sí sorprendente.

Hacia preguntas tan estúpidas que sus respuestas eran muy obvias.

" _Te odio Anko"_.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue a su biblioteca. Al carajo su reputación y de las futuras risas que iban a venir después de tomar su decisión. Él iba a enseñar a este "Estupido bueno para nada" para convertirlo en un genin impresionante que haría trizas hasta su querido Uchiha.

Si alguien le dice algo, hasta el consejo o el Hokage, que le comiesen su propia porquería. Por qué Ibiki no se iba a quedarse en brazos cruzados al ver como malogran al futuro y gran ninja.

" _Minato estría completamente avergonzado de estos idiotas"_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una aula de la academia, un jovencito estaba durmiendo como siempre durante las clases de un sensei que ni le importo saber su nombre y ni le interesaba, ya que era demasiado problemático.

\- ¡Shikamaru, despierta! – grito el sensei, intentando hacer despertar.

Pero ese intento, como siempre, era inútil.

Shikamaru es de piel blanca; ojos marrones; camisa marón para hacerlo resaltar entre la clase y pantalones negros; y lo más resaltante de él era su cabello de color negro que tenía de forma de piña.

Él, en circunstancias normales, se quedaría dormido hasta que se finalice las clases o que su Okaa-san viniese para jalarle de su oreja.

Pero en este caso no era normal.

Había algo que lo mantenía despierto, o lo suficiente para que él lo definiese como despierto. Ya que el jovencito que estaba puestos más debajo de él estaba Naruto Uzumaki, con esa siempre cara de póker que siempre tenía, pero debajo de esa mirada, que nadie se enteraba de eso como si no existiera, había una tristeza que solamente reflejaba a través de sus ojos.

Ese jovencito, igual a su edad, le llamaba su atención por sus preguntas que, para todos, eran bastantes estúpidas.

Para él, eran preguntas muy interesantes.

Una de sus preguntas, y que lo tacharon como el más tonto de la clase, era: "¿Podía un kunai sin filo ser de utilidad?" Todos se rieron de esa pregunta, pero Shikamaru y otros dos no se rieron, aunque no sabía si era de la misma idea que la de él.

En realidad lo que quería saber si los lados de un kunai, que estaban afilados, podían ponerle veneno como una utilidad algo difícil de utilizar pero al fin y al cabo útil si se usa bien.

Pero el sensei de turno de ese momento solo escuchó una pregunta tonta con el resto de la clase, con la excepción de los tres.

En ese momento, Naruto estaba a su lado y, personalmente para él, se llevaban bien aunque jamás se lo dijo en la cara. Pero por alguna razón lo trasladaron hacia el puesto de los dos peores alumnos de lo que pudiera estar, aunque solamente para él.

Sasuke y Sakura.

Mientras que él tenía un compañero que jamás paraba de hablar intentando de que Shikamaru dijese algo.

Pero aun esa duda lo estaba envolviendo como una cobra dentro de su cabeza, como a su vez una invitación que le dio su Kaa-chan para dárselo sí o sí al joven que estaba envolviendo su cabeza desde que lo vio cuando él entro en la academia.

Pero había muchas preguntas que envolvían dentro de su cabeza y que muchas de las respuestas que buscaba los tenía sus padres, pero había algunas que lo comían vivo.

¿Qué le pasaba a Naruto o que hizo para que los senseis y varios de los alumnos lo maltratasen?

¿Qué hizo Naruto para que Hinata y Shino se interesasen en Naruto, sabiendo que los dos eran hijos de sus clanes?

Y la mayor de todas.

¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

Todos tenían a alguien que los iba a buscar, pero Naruto se iba solo, pero últimamente miraba que un hombre lo buscaba, pero no era familiar de Naruto, ya que no tenía nada parecido a Naruto.

" _Eres un joven muy interesante…lástima que la ceguedad de estos senseis los nuble…¿Por qué?_


	6. Chapter 6

Reuniones y despedidas. Parte 2

Los primeros meses que tuvo Naruto dentro de la academia fue, en simples palabras, un dolor de cabeza sin límites.

Los senseis lo molestaban no prestándoles la atención y, cada vez que podían, lo menospreciaban y le daban pruebas injustas o estúpidas.

Si no fuese por Kurama y el resto de los Mobians, Naruto estaría perdido por donde se vea.

Pero en un momento a otro, un Anbu entro a su salón y lo llevó a otro salón, que tuvo el mismo trato aunque leve.

Mientras que el sensei del otro salón jamás lo volvió a ver por la academia.

Solo lo raro de este salón y que lo hacía único, según Kurama, era que estaba casi repleta de los hijos de todos los clanes, que era algo bastante raro.

Aunque había uno de todos que lo ponía un tanto tenso y era el Uchiha, que estaba bastante anti-social después de la masacre de los Uchihas.

Aunque esa noticia le dijo Anko después, pero algo lo hacía enojar.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese salón, jamás vio que Sasuke trajese algo personal de su familia o algo, más bien gruñía a todo que le hablasen como si fuese un ser inferior.

Sonic se burló de que estaban viendo a un Shadow versión humana, pero a diferencia del erizo negro, este más bien pareciera que no quisiera interactuar con nadie, como si pudiese encargarse de todos los problemas que pudiesen surgir.

Era como Shadow, pero por lo menos él aceptaba ayuda o lo solicitaba, tragándose su orgullo, además de cierta circunstancia de una "Humana" piloto durante los sucesos de los Metarex.

Después veía la que le trajo muchos dolores de cabeza. Sakura.

Al principio no tenía problemas con ella. Quizás era algo curiosa por su rara frente, que la tenía un poco más grande de lo normal. Él tenía marcas como la de un zorro, que lo hacía ya aún más raro.

El problema de su fanatismo con Sasuke, que llegaba a niveles casi enfermizo por alguna extraña razón, ya que quería que saliese una cita con ella y lo pedía hasta tal punto de que una mosca era más educada.

Por eso que, por estar enfadada, la única forma de que pudiese de desahogarse era golpear a Naruto, que era el menospreciado y nadie lo pudiese salvar de sus golpes.

Pero hubo excepciones.

* * *

 _Naruto estaba caminando a través de la academia para salir, hasta que escucho una conversación que le llamó la atención._

 _Eran burlas._

 _No eran simples burlas de un chisme o de algún chiste, eran más bien risas un poco malévolas._

 _Curioso, abrió un poco la puerta que llevaba a un salón, pensando que esas risas eran de una broma de mal gusto o algo parecido._

 _Lo que vio lo hizo enojar._

 _Habían tres alumnos, 1 o 2 años más mayores que Naruto y el joven que estaban molestando, que estaba en el suelo y sus lentes rotos a su lado._

 _\- ¡Que pasa fenómeno! ¿Acaso tus insectos no te van a proteger? – dijo uno de los tres bravucones._

 _El del suelo levantó su mirada y Naruto pudo ver lágrimas que conocía a la perfección._

 _Pidiendo ayuda en silenció, esperando que alguien le ayudase._

 _Naruto apretó su mano con pura frustración e ira ¿haciendo lo mismo con otro? Naruto no lo conocía en persona, pero su atuendo era el mismo niño que vio en clases que era callado y solo prestando atención a las palabras en clases._

 _Al principio…no lo quería ayudar y se iba a irse para dejarlos solos, hasta que un leve recuerdo de su vida lo hizo borrar esa idea._

 _Él se vio a sí mismo, viendo a las personas malas golpeándolo por qué le daban la gana, solo desahogándose y vengándose._

 _Solo maltratar ante a alguien que no podía defenderse de sus atacantes._

 _Antes de que alguno de los tres jóvenes diese el golpe de gracia, la puerta de abrió violentamente y Naruto lanzó el primer objeto que tenía más cercano._

 _Un cubo de agua._

 _Choco en el rostro de uno de los tres, cayendo al suelo inconsciente._

 _Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese reaccionar lo que pasaba, Naruto tumbo a otro y le golpeó en la nuca y al último sorprendido le dio una patada baja y cayéndose golpeándose la cabeza por el cubo que estaba debajo._

 _Fuerza por Omega._

 _Sigilo por Shadow._

 _Todo eso fue visto ante la víctima que tenía los ojos abiertos, viendo a su salvador. Se levantó del suelo, agitando su cabeza y limpiándose un poco su rostro con su manga – Arigato Naru… - cuando se giró para agradecerle, se había ido, como si jamás estuviese ahí._

 _El jovencito lo conocía por ser el más callado de la clase y, si no fuese por sus insectos y los senseis que lo castigaban por hacer...¿algo? lo hubiese perdido en cuenta y pensaría que jamás existió._

 _Pero este desconocido lo salvo de estos bravucones, arriesgando su bienestar solo por ayudarlo._

 _El joven cerró los ojos "Te lo debo"_

* * *

 _Varias semanas pasaron y para Naruto fue a peor._

 _Los senseis lo sacaban a clases y él no podía decir algo para decir que era inocente, ya que ellos mismos inventaban excusas para sacarlos y ser el peor de la clase, quizás uno de los senseis se llevaba mejor, pero aún podía sentir esa mirada fría en su nuca al girarse._

 _Naruto estaba caminando a través de un bosque para tranquilizarse, siendo seguido a través de las sombras por Omega, ya que quería caminar a solas por un momento para quitarse las ganas de pegar a los senseis de la academia y varios de los alumnos con los puños._

 _O simplemente, liberar a Kurama para que se divirtiese un poco jugando al gato y al ratón._

 _Antes de que pudiese continuar con sus pensamientos, Naruto pudo escuchar unas risas oscuras como además sintiendo una sensación oscura y a su vez triste y asustada en dos entidades distintas._

 _Corrió hasta estar detrás de un arbusto y vio algo que le hizo hervir la sangre y escuchando los gruñidos de Kurama._

 _Tres genins._

 _Y una niña de su misma edad de ojos blancos, mostrando que era una Hyuga._

 _Los tres genins se burlaban y le desafiaban para que le atacasen por pertenecer a la casa principal._

 _Pero lo que le hizo de verdad enfurecer era a continuación._

 _Uno de los genins le dio una bofetada._

 _ **\- Naruto, tranquiliza¡! –**_ _Kurama fue silenciado a sentir algo extraño y anormal. No era que Naruto estaba usando su chakra, ya que lo podía sentir si fuese así, sino que sintió algo completamente extraño y anormal, como si un ser de la mismísima maldad estuviese surgiendo de la nada y a su vez de todo_ _ **"¿Q-Qué es esto?"**_ _pensó preocupado y temeroso. El poder era muy inferior al suyo, pero lo que le hacía preocuparse era la cantidad de odio que podía sentir, era como si todo el odio del mundo estuviese envolviendo a Naruto._

 _Pero uno de los Mobians susurro, entre sorprendido e impactado, diciendo entre susurro "Imposible"._

 _Solo pudo escuchar una palabra entre esos susurros._

" _Dark"_

 _Los dos genins se voltearon, con miradas aterradas, ya que el instinto asesino que sentían era algo que jamás sintieron en sus vidas._

 _Si ellos pudiesen adivinar, era como sentir la misma muerte en persona._

 _Antes de que pudiesen ver lo que salía del arbusto, una bomba de humo apareció de la nada gracias a una pelota de metal, haciendo que les sea imposible ver al dueño de ese instinto asesino o entre ellos._

 _La única que se salvaba era la jovencita, viendo la escena impactada._

 _Lo que ella solo pudo escuchar eran gemidos y golpes. Solo duro 5 segundos a lo que ella sintió como minutos._

 _Después el humo se estaba despejando, viendo a su salvador de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo mirándola, para después voltearse. Solo falto un pestañeo para que desapareciese, solo escuchando un leve "Chaos" y algo._

 _Ella se levantó y corrió hacia los gritos de su protector, pero manteniendo en secreto de su salvador._

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

Y esas excepciones eran esos dos jóvenes que, sin pedir ayuda o conocerse ayudaban para quitar de encima a Sakura.

Antes de que uno de los dos o los dos directamente pudiesen hablar con su salvador y agradecerle en persona, desaparecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese comido.

Desde ese entonces que cuando se vieron y entendieron que Naruto los salvo en sus aprietos.

Pero como todos los días, los dos jóvenes solo veían algo común hacia Naruto.

Todos lo menospreciaban.

Los senseis los menospreciaban.

Los alumnos, con la excepción de los líderes de los clanes, lo menospreciaban.

Los adultos lo menospreciaban.

Literalmente, era como si todo el mundo tuviese algo en contra con Naruto.

Y no ayudaba en que Naruto desaparecería 5 días después del festival de la caída del Kyubi.

Y de ahí, paso un año, y los jóvenes solo pudieron hablar con alguien que mejor lo conocía…o por lo menos lo conocía mejor que todos, por estar dos días al lado suyo para después ser retirado forzosamente y sin oportunidad de ser cambiado.

Lo hizo una vez y al día siguiente pudieron un poco de sangre en su ropa.

* * *

Para los dos jóvenes, viendo al único ser que lo conocía mejor pensando y sin decir "Problemático" ante la duda que estaba presente.

Era todo, menor natural.

Shikamaru vio a los dos compañeros con una mirada sería – Solo puedo decir que el 10 de Octubre paso algo verdaderamente traumático o triste para que Naruto se aislase de esa manera.

\- ¿S-Sabes c-cúal fue? – pregunto con un tartamudeo natural en la niña.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza – Lamentablemente no. Ni siquiera sé por dónde vive. Sale y desaparece…además…

\- ¿Además de qué? – pregunto el niño.

\- …Su mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Shikamaru cerró los ojos por un instante, para después negarse con la cabeza – Pero es imposible – susurro.

\- ¿I-Imposible?

\- Esos ojos solo lo vi una vez, pero eran pesados y mostraban algo que no puedo identificar…pero no sé qué es.

Los dos suspiraron.

\- Sus ojos mostraban una gran soledad, tristeza y dolor.

Los dos se miraron muy confundidos, pero las siguientes palabras lo pusieron bastante nerviosos.

\- Es como si toda su vida sufriese por algo.

* * *

\- ¡Entonces me monte en el cacharro de Eggman y le hice besar el suelo cuando surgió esos alienígenas extraños! – Sonic estaba contando una de sus muchas historias a Naruto, para que supiese un poco de su poder y resistencia.

Además de un merecido descanso de su entrenamiento en el exterior de su mente.

Mientras que Shadow suspiro. De acuerdo, era un descanso pero Naruto debería de estar escuchando estrategias de combate, no cuentos de un estúpido…aunque interesante pero jamás lo admitiría.

Primero Kurama se lo comiese antes de decir eso.

\- …Naruto – comenzo a hablar Silver, llamando la atención del joven – Cuando te convertiste en Dark ¿Qué sentiste?

\- B-Bueno…sentí como si algo me estuviese expulsando y absorbiendo al mismo tiempo, es como si/¿Algo te lo diese? – Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Shadow – Creo que ya sé que paso.

¿Lo sabes? – pregunto Sonic curioso.

Shadow suspiro _"A veces pienso que solo tiene pelos en vez de cerebro"_ – Las Chaos Esmeralds tienen dos energías que lo mantienen unidas y que es única.

\- Luz y oscuridad – comentó Knuckles.

\- Así es. Pero no solo eso, las Chaos Esmeralds absorbían esas energías y luego son absorbidas por un ente. Como Súper Shadow al absorber una cantidad razonable de su energía.

\- Increíble – dijo asombrado Naruto – Pero ¿sabes cuanta energía se requiere para hacer…eso?

\- …Lo único que puedo decir es que la Esmerald está consciente o algo parecido – Shadow miro a Knuckles, que este negó con la cabeza.

\- Además guardián y cabeza dura, no leyó el manual – Rouge se rio ante la mirada enojada del Echidna.

\- Pero ¿Cómo lo sacó? ¿es lo mismo como usar el Chaos Control?

Shadow negó con la cabeza – Lastimosamente, para nosotros es muy natural sacarla, pero para un humano es la primera vez que se hace. Solo diré que con el Dark se podía considerarse mucha suerte o un milagro – Naruto suspiro ante las palabras de Shadow – Pero no hace daño probar.

* * *

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos y vio el mismo lugar que Naruto consiguió la Chaos Esmerald y a su lado estaba Omega, mirándolo de forma paciente - ¿Seguimos? – pregunto, ya que era la primera vez en toda su existencia que el androide tenía a alguien como un pupilo para entrenarlo en combate.

En circunstancias normales, Naruto viese el Taijutsu que le estaba enseñando Omega era asombroso como poderoso, pero estas circunstancias no eran normales ya que Kurama le dijo que el Taijutsu que le estaba enseñando Omega era como enfrentarse a un estúpido. Claro, Kurama que este tipo de combate en la era cuando los Mobians vivían eran bastante útil, pero en el mundo ninja se necesitaba una combinación de poder, agilidad y sigilo, y lo único que tenía este era fuerza bruta. La única forma de entrenar de forma decente era que el Hiruzen le entregase un pergamino para practicar algún Taijutsu simple y progresar desde ahí, pero ya que casi ningún sensei, por no decir todos, no le iban a enseñar nada y que Omega era una maquina con cuerpo humano no ayudaba en nada.

Pero peor es nada.

\- No Omega-nee, vamos a entrenar a sacar la energía de la Chaos Esmerald – explico Naruto, levantándose.

Omega acarició su mentón aun mirando a Naruto – Utilizas el Chaos Control por pura suerte, pero dudo completamente que sea igual como mis amigos.

Naruto suspiro – Lo sé, pero probar no hace daño ¿verdad?

Omega levantó los hombros desinteresado – Con la excepción de que te puedas mandarte directamente al espacio, creo que no – lo dijo sin ninguna emoción alguna, haciendo poner una sonrisa a Naruto a veces disfrutando de sus comentario raros.

 _\- "A Veces me da miedo"_ _–_ dijo Sonic.

Naruto suspiro, sacó la Chaos Esmerald de la nada gracias a un sello muy simple-simple a los estándares Uzumaki según Kurama-en su muñeca, lo miro y lo agarro con las dos manos. Suspiro nuevamente – Será interesante.

* * *

Han pasado dos años después de entrar a la academia y estar en su entrenamiento con Omega y los Mobians, y aunque el cmbate, aunque tosco y muy poco efectivo en estos días, estaba progresando. Mientras que la Chaos Esmerald nada, pero aún seguía intentando.

Dos años durante la academia fueron muy largos para Naruto pero aún lo soportaba.

Mientras que Omega estaba caminando a través de la aldea, más para pasar el rato que otra cosa. Y aunque pudiera estar en un estado de "Dormir" en alguna parte de la aldea pero no lo podía hacer por los Anbus que lo vigilaban tanto a él como a Naruto.

Un grito hizo que se voltease y ver a una cara familiar.

Era Anko.

Durante todo ese tiempo que estaba en la aldea, Anko intentaba un poco de todo para llamar su atención de su lado pervertido o que por lo menos reaccionase de alguna manera.

Pero durante todo ese tiempo no pasaba nada; según para ella, era como una estatua viviente.

Aunque no estaba sola…cuando venía a la casa de Naruto los fines de semana.

Junto con ella venía Ibiki que, para la segunda vez que vino fue con unos libros y fotografías y los dejaron solos para que pudiesen practicar a solas y sin ninguna interrupción alguna.

Según Anko, era para mantener su mente activa y mejorar esa memoria fotográfica que tenía, además de darle algún que otro consejo para tareas de identificación más avanzadas y también en entrenamiento en Genjutsu; no es que era bueno, pero si sabía cómo identificar cuando está en uno y también como identificar a un sospechoso si está utilizando un henge de un compañero.

Mientras que los dos salían, Anko intentaba todo lo posible en ver alguna reacción; hasta una vez, para la gran vergüenza de Ibiki, se metió al baño y salió solo con ropa interior algo…sugerente.

Pero igual, como si nada.

Y todo ese tiempo intentando que haga alguna reacción, hasta un movimiento de labios.

Para ella era un reto imposible que quería alcanzar.

Para Ibiki, dolores de cabeza y algunos pañuelos para la nariz.

\- ¿Quieres comer dango? – pregunto, pegando su buen desarrollados pechos al brazo izquierdo de Omega.

Y aun nada, aun tomándolo medio desprevenido.

\- No tengo hambre – le dijo, otra vez, su negación. Omega no sabía muy bien si el cuerpo humano que utilizaba podía consumir alimentos o que pudiese tragar algo sin que ocurriese una falla.

Eggman creaba a sus androides para el combate, no para que sean seres vivos esperando órdenes de ataque.

\- ¡O por favor! – se quejó Anko separándose de él y haciendo un buchero muy infantil - ¡Está es la décima vez que me dices lo mismo!

\- Error, es 285 veces que me has pedido ir contigo, y con está es 286 veces – corrigió Omega, alejándose de una sorprendida Anko.

" _¿El…conto las veces que…"_ ella agito su cabeza, para después mirar a Omega con enfado infantil - ¡Pues haré mucho más hasta que salgas conmigo a comer dango! – Omega suspiro, haciendo sonreír victoriosa a Anko - ¿Te rendiste?

\- No, estás llamando la atención otra vez – Anko miro a su alrededor con un leve sonrojo ante la multitud que estaban riéndose y susurrándose entre sí.

Aunque Omega miro un poco curioso la mirada levemente triste de Anko – Vamos a comer dango, que es la primera vez que como y quizás me enseñes el lugar que preparan el mejor de todos – ante esas palabras, Anko casi saltaba como niña, pero agarro el suficiente auto-control para agarrar la mano de Omega y correr a su lugar favorito.

\- ¡No te arrepentirás!

* * *

Cuando llegaron al restaurant de dango, vio que era un restaurante cerrado en un edificio a diferencia del Ichiraku Ramen que era uno al aire libre, aunque no llamaba la atención por ser de un color verde oscuro y un letrero enrome de "Dango", y se recuerda que es una máquina y se le pasa.

Cuando los dos entraron, pudieron ver que tenía mesas que están entr personas, contando 5 para las d para las de 6; además de tener una barra lo suficientemente larga para albergar 7 personas.

Los dos se sentaron en una de las mesas de 4 y una camadera les atendió. Solo pidió lo básico…o eso pensaba que era lo básico, ya que pidió un dango que estaba el primero de la lista ante la mirada sorprendida de Anko.

La camarera se fue pero aún la mirada se quedaba - ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – pregunto para romper el hielo de sorpresa que se hizo Anko.

Ella agito su cabeza para quitarse la sorpresa - ¿Sabes que pediste?

\- Un dango – respondió como si nada Omega.

\- Un dango ¿UN dango? – pregunto gritando, llamando la atención de todo el mundo - ¿Sabes que es este dango?

Omega, simplemente, levanto los hombros como si nada.

\- ¡Es el dango más picante de Konoha! Que digo de Konoha ¡Del mundo quizás! – todos miraron sorprendidos, viendo a Omega que este estaba como si nada, como si la escena fuese algo normal para él.

\- ¡¿N-Nani?! – grito un hombre. Detrás de la barra apareció un hombre con atuendo de chef, mirando a Omega ya que la camarera, confundida, lo señalaba. Este salto la barra y corrió hasta Omega - ¿E-Estás s-seguro? – pregunto el chef bastante nervioso.

Omega lo vio como si nada – Es solo dango.

La camarera que lo señalo, estaba al lado del chef con una mirada de sorpresa y horror, mientras que sus manos le entregaban un papel y el chef lo agarró para ofrecerle a Omega – F-Firme esto

Omega lo agarro y lo vio, aparentemente no se hacían responsables por cualquier cosa que suceda después de comer dango – Curioso – firmo el documento y le entrego, y el chef, temblando, se iba a la cocina.

\- ¡¿Di-Discúlpame por no prestar la atención, n-no sé enoje conmigo?! – le dio una referencia a Omaga la camarera, que este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada

La camarera se fue, pero escucho como rezaba.

Pero aun todos tenían la mirada encima de Omega.

Omega suspiro _"¿Todo esto por un bendito dango?"_

Minutos pasaron y el chef trajo personalmente el plato. Cuando lo trajo, pudo ver 30 dangos en su plato, cubierto de salsa roja y verde encima, además de tener otros ingredientes dentro que Omega no podía saber que podía tener.

Omega, aun sintiendo la mirada de todos, simplemente agarro un dango con los palillos y lo llevo a su boca.

Era probar ahora y sufrir las consecuencias.

…

..

.

Todos esperaban ante una reacción del hombre que se agarró el primer dango. Algunos apretando sus manos, otros sudando y la camarera rezando.

Y hubo una reacción.

Agarro otro y se lo comió.

Otro.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Todos miraban con el corazón en la garganta. Solo hubo uno que comió 5 pero fracaso, pero Omega se comió 20 como si nada.

\- ¡Seguro soborno al chef! – agarro uno de los dangos y se lo comió. No paso ni dos segundos para que su rostro estuviese al rojo vivo y, con la ayuda del chef, lo llevo a la cocina para darle mucha agua y después al baño.

Para Omega no lo estaba disfrutando pero tampoco lo estaba saboreando. Simplemente era como tragar aire, pero su cuerpo no sintió o sufrió alguna diferencia. Sabía que los dangos no estaban en su cuerpo robótico rebotando por ahí ensuciando su cuerpo interior, aunque no sabía que le estaba pasando a la comida _"Después me abro si no hay nada malo"_

Después de terminar con sus pensamientos, comió el penúltimo dango, ofreciendo una a Anko - ¿Quieres?

\- ¡No, la última vez no salí del baño por más de 2 horas! – Omega levantó los hombros y se lo comió.

¿Tanto problema para un dango?

* * *

\- Aun no entiendo por qué me dieron una cesta de dinero – comentó extrañado cargando una cesta llena de ryo, que era un total de más de 100.000.

\- ¿Te lo preguntas? Hasta ese loco de Gai comió 5 y se rindió. Lo siguió intentando pensando que sus llamas de la juventud le podían ayudarle en algo o no sé qué, pero al final le ganaste.

\- ¿Tengo que preocuparme? – le pregunto curioso, ya que no quería tener problemas.

Y manchar sus manos de sangre si resultaba ser una amenaza hacia Naruto.

\- Te aseguro que te va a retar cuando se entere. No me sorprendería que te retase en comer 100…1000…10000 – Anko trago saliva.

Omega suspiro otra vez ¿todo este rollo solo por un estúpido plato de dango?

* * *

Los alumnos salieron del salón después de que las clases se terminasen.

Los dos compañeros y ahora amigos se miraron y asintieron.

Durante todo ese tiempo, la jovencita se había quitado un poco la timidez por pasar un buen tiempo con su amigo para saber de su salvador, llevándose para ellos dos una sorpresa personal.

La jovencita lo vio por ahí, caminando y recibiendo las miradas de todos, pero él siguió adelante sin importar nada. Al principio le quería seguir sus pasos para ser más confiada en sí misma.

Pero a veces no entendía ese sentimiento extraño que sentía en su pecho al ver a Naruto y, al leer un cuento que escondió de su cuarto y perteneciente de su kaa-san que lo entendió.

Estaba enamorada.

Estaba enamorada del joven que lucha para aprender en la academia, estaba enamorada ante el joven que atravesaba esas miradas como si nada.

Ella quería ser como él, decirle que no está solo en el mundo y que tendrá su amistad y amor para afrontar las adversidades.

Para el joven era más bien como un tratado de paz personal. Cuando lo salvo de esos bravucones se sorprendió y desde ese instante quiso cambiar. Su Kaa-san estaba, por no decir poco, sorprendida de ese cambió, pero le enseño lo que para los estándares de su clan algo muy raro, por no decir que llamaría la atención de todo el mundo. Pero no solo quería agradecerle, también quería saber por qué estaba tan solo y por qué tenía esas mirada penetrantes de todo el mundo.

Extraño.

Aunque para su desgracia, el que gano fue otro.

* * *

Naruto estaba a punto de irse de la academia para después irse a entrenar con Omega, pero fue jalado en el baño de hombres que tenía un letrero de "Fuera de servició".

Naruto se soltó y le iba darle un golpe, pero se detuvo al casi golpear a Shikamaru que este trago saliva mientras sentía un escalofrió en su columna.

Naruto suspiro - ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto de forma seca.

\- Eres problemático – Shikamaru le entrego la carta que le dio su Kaa-san que este lo agarro.

Él giro su cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca con escalofríos – Lo siento por jalarte de esa for… - al mirar donde estaba su compañero, no estaba y solo pudo escuchar "Chaos Control", pero jamás escucho eso y no le presto mucha atención, pensando que era alguien con un nombre muy raro.

Y ya no estaba.

Shikamaru suspiro – Rubios problemáticos.

* * *

\- ¡No voy a ir! – grito, mientras le daba un golpe a la mano de Omega mientras entrenaban en un combate ligero.

 _\- "Pero Naruto, creo que no será lo mismo"_ – Naruto siguió peleando con Omega y este no se defendía como lo hacía naturalmente, ya que sabía que se necesitaba desahogarse un poco, pero las palabras de Cosmo, la única de los Mobians que podía hablar a Naruto cuando sufrió algo que rompió su corazón y las ganas de sentir algo cercano.

Amistad.

Le entregaron amistad y lo que sufrió fue traición.

Después de eso, jamás quiso sentir ningún lazo con nadie, solo los que podía confiar ciegamente como Anko y el dúo en Ichiraku.

 _\- "Lo sé"_ **–** Cosmo tenía pesadez en su voz, sabiendo que ese momento lo marco pero de una mala manera, haciendo que se cerrase aún más que antes _– "Pero ese jovencito que/_ ¡Cállate! – dio un mal golpe e iba a caer, pero fue abrazado por Omega que sintió que debían de parar – Solo… - puso su cara en su pecho mientras rompía a llorar – No…quiero estar solo – para Naruto una amistad era sagrada. Y esa torcedura que sintió era algo que jamás quiso experimentar nuevamente.

Estar solo.

Solo en el mundo.

Solo, completamente solo.

 _\- "…Lo siento"_ _–_ el joven siguió llorando en los brazos de Omega, que este le acariciaba la cabeza mientras intentaba en todo su poder en tranquilizarlo.

* * *

Los Mobians estaban en un claro junto con Kurama, que tenía una mirada sería y mirando a sus compañeros – **Esto lo lastimara de verdad…más de lo que ya está –** comentó Kurama.

\- Lo sé – dijo Shadow, mirando que todos tenían una mirada vacía y triste, pero la que peor lo llevaba era Cosmo, que estaba llorando fuertemente mientras que Tails la abrazaba – Pero no sé podrá hacer nada…solo hay que espera esa hora y… - cerró los ojos Shadow, mientras sentía una leve brisa de aire - …esperar lo mejor.

* * *

Después de que Naruto se tranquilizase y continuar su entrenamiento normal e intentar absorber la energía de la Chaos Esmerald sin resultado alguno, decidió aceptar la invitación aunque con mala gana.

Aunque esa vez no estaba Omega, los Mobians o Kurama en ese momento que rompieron su corazón, en este mismo momento tenía a Omega por si las cosas se salen mal, y aunque la invitación no aceptaba a Omega-por ser desconocido para todo el mundo-, sabía que este no lo iba a dejarlo solo.

Una promesa que se hizo hace siglos y aún lo mantenía y solo la muerte lo podrán borrar.

Al llegar a las instalaciones donde el clan Nara vivían, pudo ver a Shikamaru en la entrada, alzando su mano, aunque la mirada de sorpresa mostraba en todo su resplandor en su mirada.

\- ¿No tienes más ropa? – Naruto apartó la mirada ante la pregunto.

\- Si no quieres estar cerca de mí, me voy

Shikamaru suspiro – No, solo es extraño – comentó, ya que su Kaa-san se enterase de que Naruto se fue por su culpa, adiós a ver las nubes por el resto de su vida – Pero ¿Quién es este hombre?

\- Soy su guardián.

Shikamaru levantó una ceja ante la respuesta. Suspiro e hizo señas para que viniese con él a su casa.

Después de una caminata de un silenció incomodo, llegaron a la casa de Shikamaru.

Este abrió la puerta y una mujer bella de cabello castaño que le llegaban a sus hombros; ojos negros; piel blanca; además de llevar un kimono cómodo de color azul oscuro.

La mujer, al ver a Naruto y puso una sonrisa maternal aunque a si misma se odie por no cuidarlo de forma apropiada. Si no fuese el consejo maldito…

Ella agito su cabeza y puso una sonrisa – Debes de ser Naruto-kun ¿verdad?

\- H-Hai – Naruto se había sorprendido de gran manera. Esta es la primera vez que una desconocida saludase de esa manera a Naruto. Tan amable y de una manera casi maternal – Estoy aquí por su invitación – le dio una reverencia muy pronunciada, pero fue detenida por la mano de la mujer, que está apartó por sentir un fuerte escalofrió por parte de Naruto, llamando la atención de Shikamaru.

\- B-Bueno, la comida está lista y – fue detenida por un tosido. Levantó la mirada y vio a Omega muy extrañada - ¿Quién eres?

\- El guardián de Naruto – respondió Shikamaru con un suspiro.

\- Omega – se presentó, estirando su mano.

\- Soy Yoshino – se presentó – Mejor vallamos a comer antes de que la comida se enfríe.

* * *

Naruto estaba que casi muere de envidia.

En toda la cena tenía la mirada baja para no mirar a la familia de Shikamaru, y aunque Yoshino lo llamaba y este levantaba la mirada, pero la volvía a bajar.

Nuevamente, sentía envidia.

Pero Naruto estaba confundido por qué Shikamaru llamaba a su Kaa-san "Problemática" de vez en cuando. Naruto sacrificaría todo solo para tener un día…solo un día para estar en los zapatos de Shikamaru.

Sentir los abrazos de una Kaasan.

Sentir los besos de una.

Que le regañasen cuando hacía algo mal.

Que lo felicitasen por hacer algo bien.

Que tuviesen todas estas reuniones familiares todo el tiempo.

Solo quería ese día y quizás pueda sentir lo que se siente estar en una familia.

* * *

Mientras que en todo ese momento, Shikamaru miraba en su rabillo del ojo analizando a Naruto. Este siempre tenía la mirada baja, como si tuviese miedo de enfurecer a alguien y lo más sospechoso era su Kaa-san que tenía una mirada de preocupación cada vez que hacia eso.

Pero ese toque que le hizo antes de cenar le dio más preguntas.

Pero por lo menos podía resolver una de sus muchas dudas.

\- Es problemático que tus padres mandasen a un guardián para protegerte. Deben de estar muy preocupados por ti aunque sea problemático.

Antes había ruido en el comedor, Yoshino regañando a su esposo o a su hijo, o a veces Yoshino preguntaba algunas cosas a Omega.

Pero después de hacer esa pregunta, el silenció fue total. Si alguien lanzaba un tornillo al suelo se pudiese escucharse.

Sucedió eso pero con los palillos de Naruto.

Shikamaru miro a su Kaa-san que tenía una mirada de shock, para después girar la cabeza lentamente a Naruto, que estaba a su lado.

Pero sus palabras que dijo fueron muy gélidas.

\- ¿Estás burlándote de mí? – pregunto Naruto.

\- ¿B-Burlándote? – Shikamaru se sorprendió a si mismo. Es la primera vez en su vida que tartamudeaba una palabra, pero esas palabras le sorprendieron ¿acaso toco un tema prohibido?

\- Tú tienes familia…amigos…un lugar donde llamar casa…hoagra – Naruto levantó su mirada rápidamente para mirar a Shikamaru, una mirada llena de odio – ¡Yo no tengo nada de eso y te estás burlándose de mí! – las lágrimas de Naruto estaban resbalándose de sus mejillas, haciendo que Shikamaru, por primera vez, se sintiese inútil.

\- P-Pero y-yo/Omega…vámonos…ya no somos bienvenidos – se levantó bruscamente tirando la silla y salir lo más deprisa posible, mientras que Omega recogía la silla tirada.

\- Abriste una herida que no se debía abrir – se retiró después de decir esas palabras, para después escuchar como la puerta se cerraba.

El silenció que se formó para la familia era casi mortífera, haciendo Yoshino pusiese sus manos en su boca intentando no llorar o gemir, pero el que más sufría era Shikamaru, que por un instante miro su comida y vio el de Naruto.

Impecable.

No había comido nada.

Pero las palabras de Omega se rebobino una y otra vez en su cabeza como disco rayado.

" _¿Qué he hecho?"_

* * *

Para los dos jóvenes estaban impactados por dos cosas.

La primera era que Naruto no apareció en ningún momento, para la sonrisa del sensei que a ninguno de los dos le gusto.

Pero lo otro era Shikamaru. No estaba acostado como la hacía normalmente, tenía sus manos en su cabeza. Cualquiera diría que estaba esforzándose en pensar en algo, pero no era así y demostraba que algo le afecto mucho hasta tal punto de estar de esa manera.

Cuando las clases se terminaron, se reunieron en un salón que estaba en reparación por un payaso que hizo un jutsu Katon para quemar la camisa de una sensei de un volumen envidiable y al final quemo todo el salón, por eso se veía como si alguien hubiese tostado el salón.

Pero los tres, más para Shikamaru, querían está zona para estar en privacidad.

Shikamaru estaba caminando de un lado a otro mientras pensaba como podía iniciar, pero sus pensamientos estaban tan alborotados por lo de ayer que simplemente no podía saber cómo podía hablar y dudaba completamente de su voz en esos momentos.

Mientras que los dos compañeros miraban preocupados a su amigo.

Finalmente suspiro y se sentó en una silla de los estudiantes mientras se masajeaba la cabeza – Esto… - los dos compañeros se miraron, es la primera vez que lo veían de esa manera, pero verlo sin habla era como ver a Sasuke riéndose como un payaso - …Es una información muy delicada, que podía…

\- ¿D-Delicada?

\- ¿Qué podía qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los compañeros.

\- Hianta…Shino…esto podría dañar a Naruto de forma severa – los dos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa ¿acaso la información era tan grave?

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con e-eso? – pregunto asustada Hinata, tapándose la boca.

Shikamaru suspiro y temblaba ligeramente. Jamás quería ver esa faceta de Naruto otra vez…se sentía inútil.

Shikamaru le contó lo de ayer todo lo que paso en los primeros minutos de la llegada de su casa por una invitación para después terminarla bruscamente por su pregunta que ahora daba más preguntas que respuestas.

Shino sentía que sus manos temblaban. Pensaba que él sufría lo mismo como Shino, maltrato por, seguramente, sus marcas. Pero saber que no tiene familia…amigos…hogar…

Fue suficiente para que cayese al suelo mientras se quitaba los lentes y se limpiaba sus ojos por las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Se sentía impotente. Se sentía estúpido pensando que su vida era algo dura por la reputación que tenían, que era de controlar insectos especiales que vivían en sus cuerpos, pero saber que él no solo tuvo una vida difícil, sino dura y aun así sigue caminando soportando un gran peso en sus hombros por su gran soledad.

Mientras que Hinata no estaba mejor. Su amor, el que quería estar a su lado acompañándolo estaba solo en el mundo. Quizás su relación con su too-san no era de las mejores, pero por lo menos tenía un poco de cariño…a veces. Pero aún recordaba con cariño los recuerdos de su Kaa-san.

Pero ¿y Naruto, acaso no tiene ningún recuerdos de ellos?

Eso la hizo llorar más fuerte. Se decía a si misma que la tenía más dura, pero vio a Naruto enfrentándose a esas mirada como si nada.

Solo para enterarse que Naruto estaba y siempre estaba solo…solo en el mundo.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué?! – grito Hinata desesperada por saber una respuesta - ¿¡Por qué le pasa esto a él, a la mejor persona del mundo?!

Shikamaru puso sus manos en su rostro – No lo sé…pero supongo que fue muy grave.

\- ¿No estará relacionado por el ataque del Kyubi? – pregunto Shikamaru – Quizás su familia murió en esos momentos.

\- Quizás – miro a Shino de forma sería – Pero eso no explica su condición de… - Shikamaru no quería pronunciar esas palabras.

\- H-Huérfano – completo Hinata.

\- Exacto – suspiro Shikamaru – Si fuese así ¿Por qué está tan solo…por qué tan odiado? – todos se miraron entre sí, con una mirada sería.

Sea lo que sea, lo descubrirán, pero antes todos tenían una misión personal.

Llegar a Naruto.

* * *

Durante los próximos años los tres jóvenes no tuvieron ningún éxito en su misión.

Y no solo eso. Cuando vino Naruto era más callado y más cerrado que antes, más que Sasuke aunque por otras razones.

Pero los problemas no acaban ahí.

Entre Sasuke y Naruto se inició una rivalidad extraña. Naruto jamás se enfrentó al Uchiha pero este siempre lo intentaba humillar en todo lo posible, haciendo enfurecer aún más a los tres compañeros, pero no podían hacer nada ya que era una rivalidad sana.

Para ellos, era una asquerosidad.

Pero algo ocurrió, algo que a Naruto lo cambio y ese semblante callado se transformó como en algo que a sus únicos amigos lejanos sintieron.

Soledad.

No era la soledad como lo que dijo Shikamaru, era como…

Si alguien lo abandonasen.

* * *

 _Naruto se estaba concentrando en reunir la energía de la Chaos Esmerald. Al principio no lo consiguió como las otras oportunidades, pero en un segundo sintió una leve sensación, un hormigueo._

 _Cerró profundamente los ojos para sentir esa energía. Según Silver, al sentir la energía de la Chaos Esmerald era como sentir una especie de conexión con algo, como si pudiese tocarlo y a su vez no, pero lo sintió, y lo sintió oscuro pero tibio; fuerte pero compasivo, lo sentía como…_

 _\- Shadow._

 _Omega miro a Naruto, ya que de repente brillo por unos segundos, para que después el brillo desapareciese y se viese un poco distinto._

 _El mayor cambió era sus sandalias, que en vez de ser eso eran zapatos como las de Shadow, pero en vez de ser blando con franja rojas, era negro con verde. Además de que su cabello se tinto, ya que era rubio con franjas negras._

 _Abrió los ojos y lo que miro fueron sus zapatos, que se sorprendió. Y al mirar su reflejo aún más._

 _No era una versión Shadow-humano, pero podía decirse que copio algunas cosas._

 _Antes de seguir sus pensamientos, una luz salió de las nubes, aterrizando justamente donde estaba Naruto – Que extraño – Naruto trago saliva extrañado por esta anomalía._

 _Pero lo siguiente fue casi que le dio un vuelco a su corazón._

 _Al frente de él, los Mobians caminaban para estar más al centro del rayo de luz, haciendo que Naruto de 9 años mirasen confundido a sus amigos - ¿Q-Qué pasa? – pregunto un poco asustado._

 _El único que tuvo valor de responderle era Shadow – Nos vamos – le respondió, con los ojos cerrados._

 _\- ¿S-Se van? ¿C-Cómo es eso? – pregunto aterrorizado ante lo que podía significar esas palabras._

 _Hasta que vio que, poco a poco, los Mobians alzaban vuelo, directos a la luz._

 _\- A descansar – le dijo Tails muy apenado._

 _\- No…no…¡NOOOOOOO! – corrió hacia uno de los que estaba más cercano a sus manos, que era la mano de Cosmo - ¡N-No me dejen, n-no quiero estar solo! – Cosmo le dio una simple sonrisa. Se arrodillo y le dio un leve beso en su frente._

 _\- Nunca estás solo…solo abre los ojos y extiende tus alas – poco a poco Naruto perdía el agarre de la mano de Cosmo, hasta finalmente no sentirlo._

 _Naruto vio de forma insignificante como los Mobians se iban al más allá, mientras que todos ellos le daban sonrisas y lloraban despidiéndose por última vez a su amigo…a su familia._

 _Cuando el rayo de luz estaba retrocediendo hacia el mismo lugar donde se había producido, ante la mirada triste de Omega. Naruto agachó su cabeza mientras temblaba._

 _Omega intentó acercarse a Naruto e intentar decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero algo le impidió acercarse._

 _Mejor dicho, alguien lo empujo._

 _De forma leve sintió un leve empujon y vio que el causante de eso era Naruto que pudo ver una ligera aura de poder rodeándolo y vio algo que le impacto y que sería imposible._

 _Lo vio llorar sangre._

 _Para después sujetarse con sus manos en la tierra ya que sintió un gran empuje de energía, como si alguien lo estuviesen jalando con mucha fuerza hacia atrás._

 _Y lo que vio le sorprendió._

 _Naruto se volteó y miro a Omega con los ojos aun llorando sangre, pero los abrió mostrando unos ojos morados metálicos y unas alas blancas, casi transparentes en su espalda. Era una vista extraordinaria e imposible._

 _Después comenzó a llover._

* * *

Después de que anunciase el fin de las clases de la academia, Naruto salió primero que los demás. A ninguna importándole de su bienestar o de su felicidad.

Hinata y Shino salieron a perseguirlo, pensando que la muchedumbre de estudiantes lo podía refrenar un poco para que lo pudiesen alcanzarlo.

Pero como siempre desapareció antes de que pudiesen hablar con él.

" _N-Naruto-kun"_

* * *

Era viernes e Ibiki camino hasta donde vivía Naruto. Habían pasado varios años desde que lo estaba entrenando en la mente y como zafarse de los problemas de casi cualquier tipo, aunque sintió que Naruto estaba de alguna manera de malas a peores pero se contenía.

Cuando lo abrió y vio a Anko con mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Al ver que estaba mirando, vio a Naruto de una forma…anormal.

Normalmente Naruto estaría charlando con Anko, pero estaba inusualmente callado y además el ambiente estaba más que frio.

\- Omega…puedes irte – Omega asintió, y agarrando la mando de una sorprendida Anko se fueron los dos.

Ibiki trago saliva. Cualquiera se pudiera reírse de él por ponerse nervioso ante un jovencito de 9 años, pero para él Naruto era alguien a quien no debería bajar la guardia, y esto lo tomo completamente desprevenido.

Ibiki se sentó al frente de Naruto y este aún tenía la mirada baja – Promete que lo ocultaras lo que te voy a decir – levantó su mirada para ver los de Ibiki.

Ibiki se sorprendió lo que miraba, era como si Naruto estuviese analizando su alma a ver si estuviese mintiendo o no. Tragando saliva pero no apartando la mirada. No sabía que secreto estaba hablando, pero conocía muy bien a Naruto durante todos estos años.

Sabía que tener una amistad era mucho más que simplemente ser amigos, para él, era ser perteneciente a una familia.

\- No diré.

\- ¿Al Hokage?

Su responsabilidad era informar todas las cosas al Hokage, y aunque pudiese tener problemas mayores si se enterase de esto, pero Naruto le tiene tanto confianza para contarle un secreto de lo más profundo de su ser.

Ibiki le contó el suyo y Naruto le dio una leve sensación de paz interna.

\- Ni él.

Naruto cerró los ojos y, a través de un sello, apareció una hermosa Esmerald de colores como un arcoíris.

\- Todo comenzó cuando tenía 4 años, cuando en mi cumpleaños… - y le contó todo a Ibiki y este le estaba prestándole toda su atención al joven de 9 años.

Del elegido del Chaos.

* * *

Omega y Anko estaba caminando, aunque Anko estaba liderando el pequeño grupo para pasar el rato, tenía una mirada baja y soberbia.

Al llegar a un campo de entrenamiento vació, que tenía tres postes con algunos kunais y shurikens incrustados en ellos.

Anko se detuvo y Omega avanzó hasta llegar a los postes viendo las armas incrustadas, hasta que escucho la leve y anormal voz baja de Anko - ¿O-Omega-san?

Omega se giró, mientras que ella se quitaba de forma leve su camisa, pero para darle una pose atractiva o sugerente, era como que quería mostrar algo a Omega - ¿V-Ves esto? – pregunto.

\- Veo un tatuaje extraño entre la conexión de tú cuello y hombro ¿Por qué? – pregunto Omega.

\- ¿N-No sabes?

Omega negó con la cabeza.

Ella trago saliva – E-Es un sello maldito que me puso O-Orochimaru – le contesto, con odio en su voz.

\- He escuchado de él – sabía quién era Orochimaru, además de que comparado con Eggman, el científico muerte sería un santo a comparación de este maniático.

\- ¿Qué piensas de esto? – en vez de responder, Omega camino hacia - ¡A-Acaso serás como ellos, que me miran por la espalda, que me miran con odio sabiendo que fui la zorra de ese monstruo, acaso tú me golp – se cayó, al sentir la mano de Omega en su cabeza y le daba leves caricias.

\- No te veo de esa manera – le dijo de forma simple aunque con una sonrisa – Yo solo veo a una mujer coqueta y sexy que quiere atraer miradas y querer divertirse con sus amigos. Eso es lo que veo yo.

Anko miraba a Omega mientras repiraba fuertemente y comenzaba a llorar y se lanzaba a Omega para abrazarlo - ¡Te amo Omega! – grito Anko, esperando que el hombre delante de él sintiese sus mismos sentimientos.

Pero solo sintió como la agarraba y lo ponía en su lugar.

\- Yo no te amo – le dijo Omega de forma seca, retrocediendo pero aun mirando a Anko.

\- ¿¡P-Por qué?! – le grito Anko enojada y triste.

\- Tú me revelaste tú secreto…ahora me toca a mí.

Anko miraba impaciente ante el secreto aunque cambiaba la convrsacion por completo.

Alzo su brazo derecho y su mano izquierda salió a través de su dedo una garra de metal muy afilada.

" _¿Es un Kekkei Genkai?"_ pensó Anko.

Pero lo que hizo casi la hace gritas de miedo.

Omega movió la garra a su brazo y lo penetró, bajándolo hasta llegar al codo. Metió la garra y abrió su piel.

Al principio vio sangre, pero lo que vio casi la deja sin palabras.

Lo que miraba no eran músculos o el hueso. Era metal, era un hueso metálico lo que veía, nada más.

\- ¿Q-Qué es esto?

\- No soy humano – Anko miro sorprendida ante las palabras de Omega – Fui construido por un científico llamado Eggman hace una cantidad desconocida de milenios para exterminar a su mayor enemigo, Sonic. Pero fracaso al encerrarme y tirar la llave. Después mis amigos me liberaron de mi prisión y quería venganza de mi creador. Me hice amigo del que tenía que exterminar para después verlo morir por circunstancias naturales…todos mis amigos…sé que es la perdida y sé que es el amor, pero no puedo sentir lo que los seres vivos lo sienten. Por eso no te amo por no sentir ese sentimiento en mi…este es mi secreto.

El brazo cortado se unió rápidamente en sí mismo como si no hubiese pasado nada –Adio Anko-san…espero que nuestra amistad no se rompa después de esto, pero si es así…lo entenderé – camino para después estar al lado de una Anko impresionada.

Ella apretó su mano de rabia absoluta y le grito - ¡Omega!

El androide se volteó, pero lo que vino le sorprendió. Anko se lanzó él para besarlo en los labios.

Después de separarse, Anko puso su cabeza en el pecho - ¡No me importa si eres o eras humano, no importa ni no eres humano, aún yo te amo y te querré , así que… - miro a Omega a los ojos - …déjame enseñarte a amar! – ella estaba respirando ante la mirada sorpresiva para después suspirar.

\- No me esperaba este resultado, pero acepto – le respondió de una forma un tanto seca.

\- ¡Bien! – Anko se felicitó a si misma – Primero lo primero, le daremos la noticia a los dos que están en la casa del Foxy-kun – los dos se fueron caminando tomados de la manos, mientras que una estaba contenta, el otro no podía saber lo que sentía en su interior…

¿Sentir?

Omega puso su mano en su pecho. Por un leve momento sintió algo en su interior, pero no podía saber lo que era _"Quizás sea un fallo de mi cuerpo a largo plazo"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
